The Light
by I am a Ridaa
Summary: [Accompaniment to The Shadow and A Lost Girl] Now that the villain kids know about Penelope, she's ready to be at their side at any cost. ((in need of readers and reviewers))
1. Evie's Explosion of Taste

**Short #1: Evie's Explosion of Taste**

* * *

 **The first Descendants: Wicked World short came out! Regardless of what people thought, I decided to make this happen. I'll be writing a new chapter whenever a new short comes out :D To those who haven't read my first fanfic, it's called "The Shadow". There, my OC, Penelope, was hidden in the movie, and she helped out in some parts to make it happen. Here, the Descendants characters know more about her, and she can openly guide them throughout the stories. I really hope you enjoy this one as well as some of you enjoyed the first :)**

* * *

"Evie, does it look like I know how to bake."

"Yes."

I sighed as I hung up the last carnival banner and lowered myself down from the ladder to see the blue-haired girl's desperate face. She was looking at me all pleadingly, but I showed no signs of pity. "Tell me again why you're doing this."

"Because I heard Audrey did something like this last year and I want to do even better!" she whined. "I _had_ to volunteer to bake cupcakes! I wanted people to think they were fab-mazing, and I _need_ you to help me!"

"Look, Evie, my sense of baking is as high as my fashion. It doesn't exist."

" _Please?_ Everyone else I know is busy! You're my last resort."

I thought deciding to be friends with the villain kids would be fun. Ever since I met them officially, I've been faced with make-up attacks, phone disappearances, and the occasional "spell model". At times, it could be fun, but at times, I just need a break.

"I guess we can check the cookbooks in the library and see what would be the easiest to make…" I mumbled.

"Perfect! Let's go!"

Before I knew it, I was dragged into the school building.

* * *

I checked out a book entitled "Baking for Dummies" and was soon flipping through them in the kitchen. As Evie prepared the ingredients I told her to set out, I looked at her curiously and said, "Didn't you, Mal, and the others bake before? Those cookies you used to love-spell Ben?"

Evie blushed as I helped her preheat the oven. "This is different. We were following instructions from a cookbook, yeah, but that was a spell, this time I'm going to do this for a good cause."

"Uh-huh... So, what flavor do you want to make?"

"What's available?"

"Well, we can try the usual chocolate—"

"Boring!" I jumped a bit when she slammed the book cover shut. "We need to spice things up a bit. If I want people to say my cupcakes are the best, I need to make sure they are."

"All-right..." I put the book down and tapped my chin lightly, a smirk forming upon my face when I thought of something. "You know, they say baking is a form of chemistry…"

"Seriously?" Her curious, excited little face practically brightened up the room.

"Oh, yeah…at least that's what I heard."

"Then let's try putting anything we can in this!" Before I could protest, Evie randomly brought out all forms of the periodic elements and started throwing them into her mixing bowl. My eyes widened as I watched it all turn into a complete mess.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"If baking is chemistry, it involves elements! Come on, Pen, you're the one telling me this."

"Um…" My short plan of messing around with her failed miserably as I watched her attempt to mix silver in with potassium. "I don't think I'm making myself clear…"

"Hey, what could go wrong? It's just experimenting."

"Um, right…?"

"Now, stop gaping and help me. You'll catch flies."

Despite knowing it was all going to turn out horribly, I still put the mix into the cupcake tray.

* * *

" _They're glowing?"_

I wasn't at all surprised when Evie brought her "delicious cupcakes" out of the oven and was horrified to see them turning into different shades of colors. My definition of seeing this very scene before me was getting her to use Francium and have them explode in her face. I would've died laughing. Instead, I was looking at purple freaks of nature. No, green. No, pink…?

"This is terrible!" Evie cried.

"They can't be that bad," I said calmly, taking a cupcake. I took a single bite into it, and immediately hurled into the sink. They were _revolting_. I couldn't tell her that, though. When I looked up, she was trying not to look disgusted. I wiped my mouth, and the daughter of the Evil Queen groaned.

"What am I going to do? I already used all the ingredients! And the kitchen tools are destroyed!" We looked over at the table littered with half-melted, half-frozen, and other chemical reacted metal kitchen utensils that were now ready to rust up and break more.

"Well, you probably shouldn't have added the iridium with the indium. And judging by that cupcake, silver should _not_ even be considered digesting. Then again, so is gold."

"Not really helping, Penelope."

"Hey, why don't you go to Mal? Maybe she can use her spellbook to fix it?"

"Fantastic idea, Pen!" Evie grinned widely, almost jumping. "I knew Peter Pan had some brains!"

"What is that supposed to mean."

"I think I saw Mal painting something for the carnival. Let's go find her!"

"Can't. Gotta clean this up. You have to pay for everything, you know that?"

"Yes, yes, I'll ask Mal to make money or something."

"I'll catch up. You go to Mal. I won't be long."

"OK, see you. Thanks again!"

As she left the area, I picked up a broom as started sweeping. Luckily, since I was mostly around in Lonnie's and my dorm, I was usually the one cleaning it. I'd have this place spick and span by the time I see someone react from Evie's chemical cupcakes.

* * *

"Whoa."

It was funnier than I'd imagined. A certain Auradonian was completely splattered with the little treats. I have no idea what happened, but I wished I was there to see.

The moment Audrey turned to glare at me, I snapped a picture of her, which made her glare even more. I was laughing way too hard as Evie and Mal looked up at me, also smiling.

"Nice look, Audrey."

"Very funny, Pen," she huffed.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that! Look at you."

They all gathered around me to see the caption I wrote on the picture: **Evie and Mal: Sweet Friends or Sweet Fiends?**

" _Hilarious,"_ Audrey snapped. "Delete that. I have to change. Thanks a lot, Evie."

"You're welcome," she said innocently.

As Audrey left, I looked over at Mal and Evie, mouthing, "So saving this."

The three of us laughed together.

* * *

 **How was this? Leave a review to tell me if I should continue or something! I may or may not find the time to write as quickly when the next short comes out, but hey, who knows? Really hope you guys liked this :) See ya'll in the next shorts!**


	2. Mal's Digi-Image Problem

**Short #2: Mal's Digi-Image Problem**

* * *

"Hey, Ben, we have a crisis!"

The prince turned around when he saw me running up to him. He smiled to see me, but frowned slightly when he saw my worried expression. "What's up? What's going on?"

"Mal again," I sighed. "Sorry. I wasn't careful."

"Careful? What are you talking about?"

Shortly after Evie, Mal, and I split up, I was just checking the Auradon Prep social page and found something…disturbing. I then took a deep breath, ready to explain in limited time. "TherewasanincidentwithEvie'scupcakessoMaltriedtofixitbutitendedupinacompletedisasterItriedtakingapicturejustforfunbutsomeonegotholdofmytabanduseditagainstMalinsteadsonowshehasabaddigi-imageagain—"

"Penelope, slow down!" Ben cried out, putting a hand on my shoulder. "In smaller words. Elucidate yourself."

I rolled my eyes. Couldn't understand all that, but he knows "elucidate"… "Tab got stolen. Bad picture posted. Mal digi-image go bad." I said it so slowly, you'd think Ben understood. Luckily, he did.

"Whoa, let me see." He took his phone out of his pocket and I showed the website that held the picture. Someone indeed posted the same picture I took before, but changed the words on it. And it wasn't for comedic purposes.

"This _is_ bad," Ben agreed, now worried. "Thanks for showing me this, let's get to Mal."

"But she's busy."

"Nah, I'm sure she's fine."

Ben led me back to Mal's tent, and we saw the girl painting a portrait. I couldn't see it, for her body was covering it up, so I tried talking to get her attention.

"Yo, Mal."

"Huh? Hey, Pen."

"Hey, Mal, you busy?" Ben asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm in the zone." I shot the prince an "I-told-you" look. Benn rolled his eyes playfully and continued.

"Can you de-zone?"

"Not a word, but I will forgive you, 'cause you're cute." Ben nudged me playfully, putting emphasis to what she said. I nudged him back. "But not cute enough to make me lose my focus. There's been a bit of a…'incident.'"

"Oh, yeah…"

"No kidding," I blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, I was there, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but why are you acting like it's a bigger problem?"

"Because it is now."

"You're digi-image," Ben explained.

"That's _definitely_ not a word," Mal said.

"Your…digital image? 'Digi-image.'"

" _Still_ not a word."

Getting frustrated, he handed over the phone. _"This."_

The pruple-haired teen took it and read the words aloud. "'Mal's a princess in waiting alright…a princess waiting to mess up!'? #Princess-aster?"

"Not a word," I said.

"It's in the picture."

"I know, just kidding."

"That's trending, by the way," Ben added.

Mal tried to laugh it off. "O-K…my people may be evil, but what you Auradon kids are doing to the English language is cruel."

"What's the difference?"

"Don't worry Pen, you don't need to know."

"What's that supposed to mean."

" _Not to worry,_ I will make it up to Audrey by posting this _wicked_ portrait of her as her favorite heroine." When Mal gestured to the poster, I had to admit it was pretty cool despite the fact Audrey was in it.

"It's cool, despite the fact Audrey is in it," I blurted out. Mal raised an eyebrow at me, but she was grinning.

"Her mom," Ben said slowly. "Maleficent's daughter painting Sleeping Beauty's daughter as Sleeping Beauty is supposed to help you digi-image?"

"Yeah, sure why not," I said sarcastically.

Ben was still unsure. "Do you remember Family Day?"

Mal shuddered. _"Family Day._ OK, so what, I should just do some un-Sleeping Beautying?"

"That's not a word," Ben and I said at the same time.

"I'm learning how to be Auradonian. Come on, it's not like I gave her Captain Hook's coat."

"Ha, yeah. That would be a sight." I was still being sarcastic, but she didn't see it that way.

There was a millisecond of a lightbulb that popped into her head and she held her paint can up. _"Beware, for swear, Captain Hook's coat she will wear."_

There were green wisps of smoke, and a painting of the villain's clothing was now plastered on Audrey's portrait. It was funny to see the girl in it, so I cracked a smile. But Ben frowned.

"OK, funny? But stop."

Mal and I giggled together. When she held the paint can up, I nodded briefly. _"Beware, for swear, Cruella's shoal might give a scare!"_

When that appeared, I tapped my chin in mock judgmental phase. "Hmm, that really brings out the color of her hair!" Mal laughed.

"Mal, enough with the magic!" Ben hissed.

That made Mal laugh more. _"Beware, for swear, sprout my mother's horns from Audrey's hair!"_

When that came up, I was still smiling, because now Audrey looked _ridiculous._

Ben was more distressed now. "OK, but change it back before someone—"

 _Click._

We all whirled around to see a hand carrying a phone retreat back from the tent.

There was a sound of a bell, and Ben brought his phone out to check the notification. Someone had posted _another_ picture, and it was of Mal's portrait. "…sees it." Ben finished.

"How did they post it so fast?" I questioned, frowning. **"'So, looks like we have our answer about Mal…maybe she's not so "good" after all. SMH'** What?"

Mal frowned now. "I…have a digi-image problem."

"Don't worry, Mal," I said, trying to sound positive. "We'll get to the bottom of this?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Thanks?" Mal asked, in the same tone. She tried to hide her smile, but I was glad I brought it up again.


	3. Audrey's New Do? New Don't!

**Short #3: Audrey's New Do? New Don't!**

* * *

"Audrey!" I shouted out. I burst into the daughter of Aurora's room, glaring as I crossed my eyes and scanned the area. Audrey was digging through her drawers, and Jane looked up from her bed as she waved at my presence. My gaze switched to a confused one as Audrey was muttering to herself angrily. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Fashion crisis," Jane explained briefly.

"Um, OK… Look, Audrey, I know you've been sabotaging Mal's digi-image."

"Uh, Penelope? What part of _crisis_ do you not understand?" the golden-haired girl snapped. "This is _me_ we're talking about at the moment? Mal's problem can wait." She then stood up from her desk and opened her closet. "No! Gross! No. Ugh, that is _so_ last year."

Jane and I exchanged looks. Audrey brought one shirt out of her closet and aimlessly threw it at Jane's back. She turned around and we had a look at it. "What's wrong with this one?" I questioned. In my opinion, it looked just like the one she was wearing right now…

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "That one looks nice."

And then, Audrey snapped. _"Nice?"_ She slammed her door and turned to us. "The saying isn't 'Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the _nicest_ of them all'! _Ugh!_ Those VKs are getting too much tension for my taste. And I have very good taste!"

"Uh-huh…" I murmured. "Sure you do."

"I don't know, Audrey," Jane frowned. "I kinda had to learn the hard way that it's not all about what you look like."

But the girl continued on. "Everyone's _so_ into their edgy VK style and dark-colored everything!"

"That's a bad thing?" I asked. As you can see, I have no experience in fashion.

"Yes! Of course it is!"

"…Oh?"

"I don't think they're so into they're dark-colored everything," Jane said calmly. "They're so into—"

" _Their hair,"_ Audrey persisted, pointing at her own. "Duhsies! When Mal changed your hair, you went from plain Jane to…kind-of-plain Jane."

"Gee, Audrey, as if that _doesn't_ hurt a person's feelings," I snapped.

"Well, excuse me, when I have a fashion crisis in my hands, emotions are never in my vocabulary!"

"So that means you always have one?" She glared at me for that. I gave a peace sign.

"Anyway…Jane! Magic me."

The pink-haired girl and I exchanged one more look of uncertainty. "I don't _have_ magic."

"Your Mom's a fairy godmother! She and Maleficent are like the most powerful people _ever."_

"She's got a point," I put in. "Why do you think Ms. Dragon Horns wanted the wand so bad?" Audrey gestured at my words for emphasis.

"If Mal has magic, you have it too!"

Now, Jane frowned. "I never really thought about it that way…"

"Maybe if you'd realized this from the start, you could've tried doing some magic on yourself," I suggested.

Jane tried to smile. "It's too late for that now, isn't it, Pen?"

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to be helpful."

"Enough chitchat!" Audrey commanded. "Do you remember the spell that Mal did?"

"I was never there to see her do _any_ spells," I said aloud. Under my breath, I added, "Should've seen some when I had her book on the coronation…"

Jane hesitated. "For me, she said 'new hair', but for Lonnie she said 'cool hair'…"

This made Audrey light up and pull up a chair. "I'll take both! I want something _really_ out there. Go ahead."

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "Wow…just like that? You'll let her do it without practice?"

"I trust she's got it in the bag."

"I don't know…" Jane said in a worried tone.

"I'd _really_ appreciate this. You're a true friend, Jane."

"Wow."

"Ugh. Sure, Pen, you can be one too when you're not insulting me all the time."

"Insulting you? I'm brutally honest!"

But when Jane heard Audrey's words, she had to contemplate. If she really thought she was a good friend…then, friends would do anything for each other, right?

I'm not a mind reader, I just assumed this was what she was thinking.

" _Beware for swear…replace the old with…something really out there?"_

Instead of Mal's usual green smoke, Audrey's head was enveloped with blue dust. Jane looked away, but I was too late and caught some in my face.

" _Gah! My eyes!"_

As I turned, started slightly cursing and rubbed at them, Jane frantically patted my back but she had to see Audrey. When she did, she frowned. "Whoa… _whoa_!"

"What is it?" Once I was instantly recovered, I looked at the new do and gasped loudly. Jane had to bring her hand to my mouth, much to my annoyance.

Let me just say…Audrey's new do looked horrible.

"What do we do?" I asked, my words muffled under Jane's palm.

"I don't know," she mouthed back.

Audrey quickly turned to us. "Do I look different?"

Jane forced a smile. "Definitely."

"Is it new?"

"Ohhh, yeaaah," I said, removing the hand.

"Is it edgy?"

"It has edges!" Jane replied, rather too quickly.

That was enough for Audrey as she brought her phone out. _"Yes!_ Post it!"

"Whoa, wait," I interrupted. "Are you sure? You don't want to…look in a mirror first?"

"Nope! I want it to be a surprise! Quick!"

Jane took the phone. Without looking, she snapped a picture.

I snatched it from her and frowned. "Yikes." I quickly typed in a caption.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked, coming up to me.

"Get ready for bad news."

I showed her picture with the caption I placed with it: **New "Do"? More Like New Don't!**

The princess took one look at that photo, then at Jane, then at me.

And then the shrieking started.


	4. Careful What You Wish For

**Short #4: Careful What You Wish For**

* * *

" _Let's go to Mal. I think she can help."_

After I absentmindedly suggested that to Audrey, she practically _zapped_ over to Mal's tent. Jane and I followed in pursuit, and we found Mal exactly where we left her the first time.

" _This selfie is ruining my life!"_

"Audrey, shh!" I hissed. Not that noone should or should not hear us, but she was getting _really_ annoying already.

At first whine, Mal was already irritated as she turned to the princess. "Hi? Can I help you?" The purple-haired gasped immediately when she saw the picture on the phone but quickly tried covering it up with a fake compliment. "I mean…that looks great!" She chuckled nervously and looked at me for answers. I shook my head. _'Long story.'_

"If by great, you mean awful, then yes! It's great." There was a notification sound on Audrey's phone and she checked it. "Fantastic. Another comment."

Jane was feeling more and more awful by the minute. "I am _so_ sorry! I didn't even know I could do magic!" Like Mal, she gasped unexpectedly. "I can do _magic!"_

"Yup," Audrey established.

"I can do magic…" Jane breathed.

"You can do magic?" Mal asked.

"She can do magic," I confirmed.

"We've been over this!" Audrey sang sarcastically.

"I gotta go lie down…"

"Yes, go do that, Jane," I coaxed. The pink-haired girl left the tent nervously.

"Everyone is talking about my cupcake disaster."

"Evie?" I frowned when the bluenette entered in her place, was holding a phone as well, and was just as upset as Audrey looked.

"You guys _have_ to help me," Evie complained, turning from me to Mal and shoving her phone in her face. "Look at this post! _'Pastry chef? More like pastry deaf!'_ I don't think that's a compliment here."

"That's 'cause it's not, Eve. Wow, is that the _best_ people can come up with?" I sighed. I had to admit with Mal now: Auradonian kids can be so bizarre in terms of words.

"Apparently so."

Suddenly, Jay came into the room and was looking the opposite of the air we were in right now. He was grinning as he just waltzed right in, not even saying hello. This made Mal aggravated again.

"Does _anyone_ know how to knock?" she exclaimed.

"You're in a tent!" Jay countered. I then noticed the object in his hands.

"Did you steal that?" I wondered. It looked awfully like a lamp, and from what I've been told and heard, Jay used to steal lamps a lot for his insane father back at the Isle. This one was especially shiny and looked familiar. Jay only smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maaaybe." He turned to Mal and placed the object in her hands. "Hold onto this for me. It's very important." Mal stared, dumbfounded.

Jay then turned to Audrey, glanced at her head, and chuckled, saying, "Nice hair."

This made her light up. "Really?!"

"Nope. But I'm trying to learn how to be nice!"

"For the record, that's not nice either!" I called. But he was already gone.

Something in Audrey snapped. "You _have_ to fix my hair!"

"Audrey, please," I tried.

"Yeah, hold up," Evie cut in. "She's _my_ BFF? She's helping _me_ first?"

Mal only sighed. This was causing a headache. "I'm surprised you don't need anything either, Pen."

"Oh, I need help – in keeping these two under control." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, just ignore me."

"Hey! You stole my lamp!" A newcomer barged in past the two girls and made her way over to Mal, glaring at the object in her hands.

"What? No!" As Jordan took her lamp back, I then realized why I recognized the lamp before.

"Thief!"

"Cool it, Jordan," Audrey said. "Mal will help you when she's done with me."

"I think you mean when she's done with me," Evie shot.

"She won't be helping anyone unless you don't learn to take turns!" I almost shouted. "Jordan, for the record, she didn't steal it."

"Then why was it with her?" the girl blamed.

"Well, I guess I have to admit Jay gave it to her."

"Ugh! VKs." She looked at her lamp and looked horrified. "Did you get paint on my lamp?"

Mal tried relaxing as she carefully took it back. "No biggie, I'll just wipe it off." The purple-haired girl rubbed the lamp against her sleeve, and my eyes widened slightly.

' _Please don't tell me that's a magic one…'_

" _Hello?! My hair!"_ Audrey was already screaming.

"Can we focus on what's important?" Evie exclaimed. "Me!"

"You're ruining my lamp!" Jordan seethed. "Gimme!" With a snatch, she took her lamp and stormed out the tent. This didn't help the girls growing more frustrated than ever.

Now, Mal was more sad than annoyed now. I, of course, noticed right away and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mal, you OK?"

"No!" she blurted out. She sighed and shot a small smile at me, but it melted into a frown just as quickly. "Stuff like this _never_ happened on the Isle of the Lost…"

"Being a princess is tough, sure. It might take years of practice, maybe, but you'll get there!"

"I don't even think I can, Pen. Those words are what my mother told me about being bad when I gave up being evil. Honestly…I wish we could all just go back home."

Suddenly, there was a _big_ puff of purple smoke and I felt like we were literally all "going home".


	5. Voodoo? You do

**Short #5: Voodoo? You do.**

* * *

 **IS ANYONE AS EXCITED AS I AM FOR DESCENDANTS 2?**

 **IT'S IN 2017 SURE BUT HEY I'LL STILL BE YOUNG AND LOVING IT**

* * *

Travelling in mist form is never fun.

I couldn't feel myself; literally. I was basically air, but not really. Ugh, I hate English, there's no way I can describe this properly. The point is, when we were solid humans again, the first thing I noticed was that there were five of us. "Ben, what are you doing here?" I blurted out.

The prince smiled a bit. "Just came to check up on Mal. But now…almost regret it." The purple-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

Audrey was the first to take in our surroundings. _"Ugh!"_ she yelped. "What is this hideous place?!"

Mal sighed. "My home."

"Wow, nice," I had a good look around. It was dark, dreary, dirty, and dangerous. Though it was daytime, it looked pretty nighttime. I liked it.

"We're on the _Isle of the Lost?! Eww!"_ Aurora's daughter clung onto her ex-boyfriend's arm. "Ben! Save me!"

"Hey, hey!" I pried them apart. "You two. Not dating. Anymore."

" _Thank_ you," Mal retorted. She crossed her arms and mumbled, "Now I know why they say 'be careful what you wish for'." She chuckled lightly.

"OK, let's see what we've got," I paced slightly. "So, that was Jordan's lamp, and since Mal rubbed it and wished us here…well, that's what we've got."

"So, this is _your_ fault!" Audrey accused, pointing at Mal. A rat passed by her feet, she screamed, and jumped into my arms. Growing annoyed, I poker-faced.

"Get off. Or I'll drop you." She peeled herself away.

"I'd forgotten how bad this city's drainage system is," Evie murmured, looking down at the ground. "They seriously need better catchbasins."

Mal and I exchanged looks and smirked. "Really?"

"I'm taking sustainable urban planning this semester."

"How fun," I said sarcastically. "I'm taking 'How to Not Die 101'."

"Really?"

"…No."

Audrey was too busy looking at Ben's phone. "Does it say where we are?"

Ben smiled awkwardly. "Thanks to my dad…there's no service on the Isle of the Lost."

The girl snatched his cell away. "So we can't even find a way out of here? Can we even selfie?!"

"Auds, that's not important right now!" I scolded at her as she snapped a photo. She only ignored me and got bored pretty quick as she handed it back. "OK, this place needs _so_ many filters."

"For the love of Neverland—Let's _focus_ on sticking together, and be really careful. Maybe find some shelter. The Isle is _really_ dangerous, and—"

I was interrupted when someone in a black cloak slammed his or herself in between Ben and Audrey. They were gone in such a flash, I didn't catch the face. Being the Auradonian he was, even as he was just slammed down, Ben picked up a fallen item and said, "Uh, excuse me ma'am?! You dropped…" Realizing the empty item, he grew confused. "…my wallet."

I helped him up in irritation. " _What_ did I say?"

"Penelope's right, we should find a place to hide," Evie said.

"Uh, yeah!" Mal agreed. "Before anybody sees we're here." She lit up when she spotted a door right in front of her and pointed. "There!"

"How convenient," I muttered, crossing my arms. Right beside that plain old door, a portrait of Mal's old "Long Live Evil" logos was plastered on the wall. No one else seemed to notice it, but Audrey did notice the floors.

"How are we supposed to get there? There's mud _everywhere."_

"Deal with it."

Ben gestured to himself. "I'll just cover my jacket over—"

" _Why_ would you cover up such a perfect puddle of mud?" Mal interrupted. She practically ran right over and started jumping in it and laughing like a little kid. I was almost tempted to join, but I was too distracted by how un-Mal the purple-haired teen was acting.

Evie noticed us Auradonian kids' confusion. "Liking mud is not a VK thing. It's a Mal thing."

We all sucked it up and went inside.

Once inside, we noticed how eerie the area sort of looked. There were spooky potions, weird spell books, and clothes of old ages everywhere. Ben suddenly grew concerned as we examined everything.

"Wait, is this place even open?" He noticed a frame and read it aloud. "'Store hours: Whenever we FEEL like it!'…"

"I like this place already," I chuckled, turning to Mal.

She nodded. "Look at all of this junk…" It didn't seem like junk when she lit up and pulled a book off a shelf. "Oh! Dictatorship for Beginners!"

"You're interested in that?" I asked, peering over.

"Well…this could help…I mean, if I'm going to be a princess one day…might as well…"

"Mal, you seem so uncertain." I'm sorry, I just had to point it out.

"What? No, I'm just…" She forced a smile and slammed the book into her palm. "You know what? Let's keep exploring."

I had to admire the way she changed a subject. Actually, I didn't. Of course I was still suspicious.

"Are you stealing that?"

We looked up to see someone exclaim. It was a girl I've never seen before… _'Duh, Penelope, she's from the Isle, of course you've never met.'_ This girl had long black, gray-streaked hair in pigtails and was dressed in red. A cute little hat was positioned on top of her head. She seemed to have caught Audrey hold up a ruby amulet.

"It was hanging with the dress," she protested. "I would _never_ steal."

The girl smirked. "I meant _why_ are you stealing _that_ when you _could_ be stealing _this."_ She held up an even prettier amulet in the form of a teardrop. Though I admitted it was pretty, it didn't seem like a good enough rob. Still, Audrey stared at it and the girl kept persisting. "It's _way_ cuter. Go ahead, take it."

Audrey jumped back. "No! I can't, that's wrong."

"That's the whole point! It's what we do here! Go on, take it."

"Who _is_ she…" I mumbled again. It seemed like we all gathered at the side, watching Audrey fight back.

"Oh, no," Evie whispered. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh no what?" Ben asked.

"It's…" Mal sighed. "…Freddie."

"Freddie? Short for Frederique?"

"Short for 'Let's blow this voodoo stand'."

"Voodoo?" I hummed, tapping my chin. "So basically…daughter of Dr. Facilier?"

The silence was an answer enough. I quickly snapped a picture when the girl turned to me: **Busted? Or to be trusted?**


	6. Lamp Sweet Lamp

**Short #6: Lamp Sweet Lamp**

* * *

 **This chapter was edited :3**

* * *

"Well, well, well," Freddie said in a fake sweet tone as she gestured to us five before her. "The famous Auradonian kids."

"Hello to you, too," I said, just in the same manner

"OK, Freddie," Mal sighed to the dark-haired girl. "Retract your claws."

"But I just had them sharpened~"

This caused Audrey to gasp.

"She's joking," Evie reassured. "I think."

"Aww, look at these two! They're adorable…" Freddie cooed at Audrey and Ben. The boy smiled awkwardly as the brunette girl took his arm. "…It's sickening."

The two dropped their looks. I choked on a laugh.

"Hey!" Audrey defended. "You can't talk to us like that!"

"And what, pray tell, are _you_ gonna do about it?"

"I'll…I'll…I'll…!" She covered her mouth.

"Thought so."

"To be fair, they're not dating anymore," I piped in.

Freddie rolled her eyes, still smirking, and then turned to me. She looked at me up and down before raising an eyebrow. "What's your story? You seem more like an Islian than an Auradonian…"

"Daughter of Peter Pan," I replied, arms crossed. "I think I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much."

"Hm…"

"She's all right, Fred," Evie said. "She's not a princess."

I turned to her. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Hmm," Freddie hummed more. "I might like you." She examined her nails, and I guess that was that.

Meanwhile, Audrey was still trying to find a good insult. "When I throw a party…I…I won't invite you!"

This suddenly caused the girl to burst out into fits of laughter. I had to admit, Audrey's insult was pretty bad. And I don't mean by Isle of the Lost bad…I mean plain bad, as in terrible… By the second star, you know what I mean. She and Ben were both glaring, arms crossed, as they exchanged irritated looks. Evie rolled her eyes as Freddie wiped a fake tear from her eye. "We really need to teach them how to smack-talk," the bluette whispered at Mal.

"Smack-talk?" I questioned.

"You know…talking back…when someone insults you, shoot another back until they run out of any more."

Mal began to smirk. "Do you remember the 'your momma' battles we used to have?"

Evie's eyes lit up, seeming to remember. "Your momma's so weak, old ladies help _her_ across the street!"

"Your momma's so weak, instead of poison apples, she makes apple pie."

"Your momma's so soft, the only spells she cast are cryin' spells!"

"Your momma's so soft, cats share pictures of _her."_

"Oh, snap!" Evie laughed, snapping her fingers. The two giggled and shared a fist-bump.

"Ladies, please," I held my hands up. I turned to Mal. "Yo momma's so stupid, she thought her scepter would work on the Isle." I turned to Evie. "Yo momma's so ugly, the mirror broke when she looked into it."

The two girls stared at me for a good long while. "That's just plain cold, Pen," Mal said stonily. I smiled sheepishly. "…I love it!"

We all laughed now as we did a "tri-five".

Audrey decided to give it a try. "Yo momma's so soft…she's like…a pillow!"

"Well, what do yo know," Freddie took Ben and Audrey and hooked her arms in theirs. "These guys are even more lame than I imagined."

"Hey," I defended.

"Oh, don't worry, Lost Girl, you're all right."

"…Lost Girl?..."

"OK," Audrey said, ready to snap. "We may not frown and wear black, but we are _not_ lame."

"Yeah!" Ben agreed, turning away.

"We can be rotten just like you guys!"

"Yeah!" Ben suddenly realized what she said and rubbed the back of his head. "We can?"

Audrey glared.

"Uh, yeah!" He took a cup from the table and held it up. "Check this out."

Without a second thought, he slammed the cup to the floor, and it smashed to pieces. Audrey gasped, thinking that was way too over the top. I even stared longer than I'd expected. Ben realized this and gasped. "Oh, what have I done?" He instantly bent down to pick the pieces up.

"Let me help!" Audrey squeaked, bending. "Anyone got glue?"

"I-I'd be happy to pay for damages…!"

"I think I have some glue," I said. I took a tub of toothpaste I randomly found on a shelf nearby and handed it over. Freddie noticed this and scoffed; but I saw her smirk. Thing was, I hadn't even noticed it was just toothpaste until Ben tried it out, and Audrey glared up at me. I shrugged truthfully.

Mal crossed her arms. "Watching them do this is worse than _any_ punishment my mother ever gave me."

"Oh, yeah," Evie agreed. "We have _got_ to get them out of here before _anyone_ else shows up."

"What about me?" I questioned.

"I think you'll fit right in, Pen," Mal promised. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"…Again, I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or not…"

"Are we going to jail?!" Audrey shrieked.

Freddie seemed to chuckle, as Mal and Evie talked, then she turned to me. "By the way, Lost Girl. Do _you_ have anything to steal?"

This caused me to frown. "What?"

"You seem like you have a bright future in your life."

"You're not just saying that 'cause you're Dr. Facilier's daughter, are you?"

"Maybe~ Check this out." She held up a vial of pink liquid, and judging by how girly it was, I had a horrifying thought of what it was.

"What...is that."

"It's a love potion," she whispered, confirming me. "It's an experimental one from class here. It won't work on the Isle...but it sure would in Auradon."

"...What are you implying?"

"Come on, there's got to be some special person in your life, right? You're living proof Auradon isn't lame."

"Wow...thanks?"

"Take it. You know you want it..."

I am also living proof by being a witness to Ben's influence under a love spell. I didn't want anything to do with voodoo, or any kind of magic anymore. Yet, seeing the potion made me think. The letters on the label twisted in my mind, making me tempted to reach for it. But I couldn't.

My eyes that were just closed shot open when Freddie gasped a little when she saw something behind her. I then just took the vial from her, pocketing it and cursing myself for taking it. She waved her hand a bit, as if shooing something. "You gotta hide! I don't want them to know you're here too."

"I don't even know how we got here!" Mal exclaimed. "I mean, one moment I was just rubbing paint off Jordan's lamp, and then the next…" She lit up. "That's it! The lamp!"

"Hello?" I practically shouted, tapping the purple-haired girl's head. "Have you not been listening to what I just said a few moments ago? The lamp is magic! It brought us here when you made a wish. Jordan is the daughter of the Genie, after all."

"Wow, I did not know that."

"Did the lamp not make it obvious enough?"

"That was sarcasm. I think." Mal then sighed. "I just wish we could ask her how we—"

She was cut off when we all began to be enveloped in purple mist again.

* * *

"I don't want to do that again!" I found myself shouting.

Seriously, it is _weird_ to travel by mist.

Mal was laughing awkwardly when she saw Jordan by her side. There was a camera in front of all of us, and the Genie's daughter was holding a jug of lemonade. Was she making a tutorial? Whatever it was, Mal was smiling innocently at the Auradonian. "Hi…is this a bad time?"

Jordan only glared.


	7. Genie Chic

**Short #7: Genie Chic**

* * *

 **Yo I'm baaack .w.**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Jordan practically exploded at us. "Who drops in someone's lamp unannounced?"

"Sorry, I didn't even know you could 'drop in' to someone's lamp," Mal retorted.

"To be fair, technically, since Mal rubbed your lamp, she wished us here," I put in. "But it was highly unintentional."

"Please, Pan, I totally saw her with my home."

"I explained that Jay stole it! Mal had _paint_ on her clothes; she was trying to wipe it off! Accidents happen, Jord."

"Speaking of…" Once again completely ignoring me, Jordan looked at all five of us up and down, pointing her finger. "You can't be here dressed like that!"

"Your lamp has a dress code?" the purple-haired teen questioned, arms crossed.

"Of _course!_ I don't live in a _jar!_ Ben, I'll spare you. No dude's been able to rock the hair and pants since, well…my _dad!"_

The king stared, a confused expression on his face. "Thanks?"

With a snap of her finger, we were enveloped in mist once again. As I stood up, I realized Jordan had given us all new outfits that matched hers. Mine was green, of course, and I found that I wore a shoulder-bearing, long-sleeved ocean-green shirt with a black tee underneath. My pants were slightly baggy and tucked in my boots. My ponytail was lowered and tied with a green ribbon. I wasn't sure whether this outfit was my perfect Arabian version, or just a _joke_.

"OK…" I said deliberately. "This is…"

" _Cute!"_ Evie interrupted, looking at her own blue outfit and turned to the mirror. She admired herself pensively, as she pointed around. "Except if it were me, I'd probably add a little more glam _here,_ a little more sparkle over _there—"_

" _Ahem."_ Jordan was glaring at her rather emphatically as she raised an eyebrow.

"…No, that's cool, I'm good."

"Chiffon?" Mal smirked at her own clothes. "Really?" I chuckled a little.

"Nice choice, I have to add," I mumbled, raising my arms.

" _Thank_ you," Jordan huffed, as if satisfied.

"You are _not_ getting this back," Freddie scoffed, hand on her hip.

"Enjoying our life so far, eh, Fred?" I teased.

"Do not call me that." Suddenly, the black-haired VK gasped as she looked around. "Wait a minute. Are we in _Auradon?"_

 _So_ tempted to say, "You only realized that now?"

"Technically, we're in Jordan's lamp?"

"No matter where we are, I look perfect!" Audrey gushed as she posed, and I restrained myself from gagging. _"For ush~"_

"I'd like to contradict," I fake-coughed. Mal scoffed.

"Wait, if we're in a lamp," Ben rubbed his chin. "Then we must be _really_ tiny right now!"

Again. _Sooo_ tempted to say it.

"Nothing gets past King Obvious," Freddie joked.

Oh, speak for yourself, Fred.

"King 'Obviously Cute'," Mal smiled.

Ben grinned at her proudly. "That is my legal name."

"Just like Carlos, eh, Pen?" Evie laughed, nudging me.

"Ugh… If you say so, Evie," I shot back, refusing to blush as Mal and Ben giggled as well. Even Audrey and Jordan were smirking, and they knew nothing. My hand flew to the pocket of my baggy pants, wherein that love potion was miraculously still sitting there. I cursed myself for even doing so.

"Don't worry, Penelope, you'll get a boyfriend one day," Ben joked.

"Isn't there a rule for 'No Flirting Allowed' in this lamp?" I joshed. Mal, Ben, Evie, and Jordan had to chuckle at that.

"I could enforce it." The daughter of the Genie crossed her arms, pretending to think.

" _Achoo!"_

Everyone instantly reacted at the sudden sound. "What was that?" Mal asked.

"U-Uh…I sneezed!" Freddie excused, gesturing to herself while smiling widely. I raised both my eyebrows at her, placing a hand on the brown belt of my pants.

"Didn't sound like you," I accused.

"What? Sneezes sound the same!"

' _No, they don't.'_

"I'm allergic to lamps!" Freddie persisted, forcing Ben to turn his head to her. "It's hereditary."

"Yeah, I have allergies too," my royal friend had to join. "Get it from my dad."

"I get dolls from my dad!"

"Aw, that's—"

" _Voodoo, cursed dolls."_

"—Terrifying."

"Ah, yes," I hummed. "Dr. Facilier…heard a lot of stories 'bout him. Pretty sure he was a principal of some sort?"

"Dragon Hall," Mal explained. "Back on the Isle, he was quite the headmaster."

"Yeah," Freddie sighed. "My dad's all about… _the Other Side."_ She wiggled her fingers in the King's face for emphasis.

I could tell Ben wanted to stop talking. "Uh, it's good to have a hobby."

"He's so obsessed with ghosts, that he knows _all_ of their death days, but he can never remember my birthday."

"Sadly, being with Mal and the gang enough these past weeks taught me parents on the Isle are like that," I had to say. "Sorry you experience this."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." Freddie scoffed again and crossed her arms. "AKs."

I held my hands up in defense.

"My dad _loves_ birthdays," Ben added again, trying to lighten the mood. "He even made up this funny birthday dance. I wish you could see it."

As if I could see it, something must've lit up in Freddie's head, because the tone of her voice suddenly tuned up high as she used hand gestures to express her feelings. Not to mention she was playing to "poor soul" act. "Oh, how I wish!" she sighed dramatically. "I mean, now that I'm here and all, it would be such a hoot, but I'm sure there's no room for another _abominable_ villain in your beloved Auradon. I'll just have to envision your father's birthday promenade in my dreams. _Sigh."_

"Are you tripping?" I blurted out. Everyone but Ben then just turned to me.

The boy had other plans. "How would you feel about coming to Auradon Prep?"

" _Another_ one?!" Audrey was the first to cry out complaints, of course.

"Ben, that's really nice of you," Mal said. "But—"

"I'd _love_ to!" Freddie fake-squealed.

"Eh, could be worse," I shrugged my bare shoulders, pretending to dust off my arms. "Always great meeting a new friend." I extended my hand, my infamous, childishly friendly smile on my face. "Welcome!"

Before Freddie could shake it, she seemed to have gasped.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, feeling apprehensive again.

"N-Nothing!" The black-haired teen instantly took my hand with both of hers and smiled widely. "Thank you."

Ben was already strategizing. "We'll have to set you up with a roommate, and—"

"As much as I enjoy to watch a new student register," Jordan spoke up. "Can we do this later? Like, maybe not around me? And maybe not in my house? I'm telling you to go."

"Yeesh, Jord, relax!" I patted her shoulder calmingly. "We'll be outta your hair in no time."

"It's past one second."

"Mother of Neverland."

"O-K, how do we get out of here?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"Same way you got in: _wish_ your way out. Wish number 3? _Byieee!"_

"You really wanna waste your last wish on getting out?" Evie practically hissed.

"If you stay here any longer, it's _all_ you're going to be wishing for."

"Geez, Jordan, give these guys a break," I protested now. "You can't help this all overwhelming, you can imagine what we've all been through in one day."

"Hmph. You and I both know we always can't get what we want, Penelope. Our _fathers_ know that."

For once, I was silenced. She was quite true about that, actually. My dad wanted to stay a kid. He ended up growing up anyway. Good thing he did, I'd never have been alive. Who _knows_ how many years he was about my age? The Genie was trapped in that lamp for tens of thousands of years. If Aladdin hadn't set him free, Jordan would never have been born either. Yet, he still wasn't exactly content with his own life either. It's funny how Jordan and I weren't very close; we had that much in common.

Hearing my silence, the girl sighed, put an arm over my shoulder and pulled me to the side. "All right, I'll let you off with a little deal. If you ever need a genie, come find me. I'll lend you my lamp to rub."

"Wait, you're serious?" Was that even possible? To offer your lamp?

"Yeah."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just accept it."

"People are making a _lot_ of offers and asking for a lot of favors today."

Not even bothering to hear if I'd say yes or not, she simply smirked and pushed me towards the others. "Thanks for dropping by! Don't let the lid hit you on the way out!"

Back to sarcastically cheerful.

"OK," Mal said exasperatedly and confusingly. "I wish us all out of here."

Just like that – hopefully, for the final time – we were enveloped in mist.

* * *

When we went back to solid, we were all back in our normal clothes, and I felt myself relax at that. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I checked my GraceBook notifications. Seems like Jordan posted a new pic and caption: **Where did Mal and the gang go?!**

The gang had peeked over my shoulders and smirked at that. "Very funny, Jordan," Mal scoffed. I let out a low chortle.


	8. Puffed Deliciousness

**Short #8: Puffed Deliciousness**

* * *

I waited at the entrance of the cafeteria as Mal and Evie had a talk about Freddie with the Fairy Godmother. I was already eating some berries and animal-fruits off the buffet table nearby, and boy, did everything seem so much more delicious than usual. I was guessing Ben had this all prepared for Freddie's arrival…the girl was literally going to dig this.

"Hey, Pen," Mal called out, as the three exited the room. I walked up to them, grinning with my mouth full.

"How are things?" I asked after swallowing, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"So I _seriously_ have to take a class called 'Remedial Goodness'?" the black-haired girl asked, obviously disgusted.

"Remedial Goodness 101," I corrected, smirking. "I wouldn't know, I never took this class."

"You have to," Evie insisted.

"Yup," Mal smirked as well. "There's a two-hour exam about _smiling."_

"No," Freddie gawked.

"Smiling's super important in Auradon," Evie informed. "Let's see what you got."

When Freddie tried to grin, it came off more as a cross between a smile and a glare. Mal lifted a hand to her mouth, hiding her smirk, but I was already laughing.

"Try less teeth…"

The glaring-smile only turned slightly less glare and slightly more confusion.

"Better? But your eyes still look villainy."

"You sure it's just the eyes?" I chortled. Freddie now really glared at me.

"Hey, I can't help I've been born on the Isle."

"I was born on an island too! In space, where all the crocodiles and mermaids came to visit and I had to leave the moment I came into the world."

"…You're not joking."

"No I'm not."

"Anyway," Evie interrupted. "Try 'smizing.'"

I saw Freddie smirk now. "Smizing?"

"It's smiling with your eyes," Mal explained.

"Weird, right?" I crossed my arms, licking my fingers.

"Apparently it's a thing good people do."

"Still can't get past that…anyhow, how about lunch, anyone?"

Mal finally noticed the buffet table. "Ooh! Smells like lunch is ready."

"Word of advice," I started, as we began walking. "The food in Auradon is one good thing to like here."

"Seriously?" Freddie chuckled.

The purple-haired teen smiled. "It's no crusty, barley oatmeal like the goblins used to make at the Slumdog back home." Suddenly, she stepped on a long thick golden line and Mal retreated back. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's Ruby," Audrey explained. "Rapunzel's daughter! Her hair leaves ten minutes after she does."

"I thought I recognized what this was," I joked, crouching down and chuckling. "Her sister Anxelin has much shorter locks, so you can tell the difference between them later on."

Audrey pointed to the floor, wrinkling her nose. "That girl has got to do something about those split ends!"

She picked the end of the hair up, but it seemed the ten minutes were over. The hair was yanked out of her hand and slapped Audrey in the cheek. "Ouch!" she squealed.

"Sorry, Rubs!" I called out. "That was Audrey's face!" The brunette looked at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ben gestured to the buffet. "Dive in!"

Freddie took one look of the foods and began to get picky. "What is all this frou-frou stuff? I don't want any glazed this, or sprinkled that—" Her nose apparently knew better, because Freddie's eyes went wide and she began taking strawberry puffs. _"OK,_ give me some of that puffed deliciousness!"

"Whoa," I smirked, as I saw her chew and swallow so fast. "Food back on the Isle must be really horrible."

"In case you haven't noticed, we _can't_ eat much." She savored the flavor with her eyes closed. "It's _sooo_ good."

"Sorry?" Mal teased. "Oh, yeah, I can't hear you over the puffed deliciousness."

"Hey look at that," My elbow rested atop my hand as I pointed with the other. "An actual smile."

Freddie paid me no heed. She took a pie and more of the puffs as she spoke with her mouth full. "I wish I had more mouths,"

"Hey, more friendly word of advice," Mal handed her a plate. "It's not cool to steal in Auradon."

"But she isn't even stealing, this food is for her," I noted.

"Maybe, but it's still important to know."

"I know!" Evie exclaimed. "It's weird, right? I mean, why put it out when you don't want it stolen?"

"That sounds exactly something like Jay would say." I smiled teasingly, a hand on my hip as it was her turn to blush.

"Exactly!" Freddie tossed a puff in the air and caught it with her mouth as she chewed. Now, she only continued to examine the various delicacies with wide brown orbs. "Ooh! Is that cranberry sauce? …A fountain made of chocolate? …Fruit shaped like little animals?! Ha, I could get used to this place!" She took some of the melon birds I was eating earlier, placed them on her plate, and ate some more. "It's _so yummy!"_

I only chuckled as we continued to watch her move. Lonnie came in, saw and waved to me, and I waved back as she went to get food. Distracted by the tasty food as she hummed, Freddie bumped into my roommate and almost knocked her plate over. The pie she had earlier fell to the floor, and it made the daughter of Dr. Facilier mad. "Get your own buffet table!" she snapped.

Lonnie only huffed and walked in the opposite direction.

"Sorry 'bout that!" I called again. As the daughter of Mulan moved away, I noticed a hand pop out from under the table and take the fallen pie. Now, I was more curious than ever. I had to know what I kept seeing, or I'll literally lose it. I knelt down to the cloth and began to unveil.

Freddie stopped my hand before I could. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, rather loudly. "You should be enjoying this food as much as I am!" She laughed weirdly and tossed another puff into her mouth.

I could only stare and back away. That was _awfully_ suspicious. Now I _knew_ something was going on. I whipped out my phone and made a mental note.

"Find out: what's really wrong with our new VK."

Mal and Evie were looking at each other as they held their own puff and pie. "Were _we_ that bad when we first got here?"

"Oh, no!" Evie gushed in a fake tone. _"We_ were the picture of elegance!"

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. The girls laughed with me.

I managed to take a picture of them mid-bite and put a quick caption: **They say puffed deliciousness?**

The second picture I took was of Freddie, mid-puff-toss: **I say puffed disastrous!**

After saving my picture with my other captioned photo gallery, I pocketed my phone and went to eat.


	9. Good is the New Bad

**Short #9: Good is the New Bad**

* * *

 **This is a slight songfic. You have been warned! w**

* * *

" _Guys, you're gonna be late for the talent show!"_

" _Oh, right, that thing's tonight."_

" _You still sure you're not joining, Pen?"_

" _I'll be fine, Eve," I assured, nodding with my arms crossed. "Now hurry up and get dressed!"_

* * *

A few hours after that, I was wearing my favorite green denim jacket for the occasion. One reason I liked it was because it had my symbol – my Dad's red feather in dark green outline – behind it. I was with Mal and Evie, encouraging them for tonight's performance, and overheard Audrey and my roommate Lonnie, talking as well. They were partners for the show, so it makes sense, but their conversation was just stupid.

"You look totes cute."

"No, you look totes cute!"

"No, _you_ look totes cute!"

" _I_ am going to be totes sick," Mal groaned. I chuckled, agreeing, my hand on my waist.

"Welcome to Auradon."

"Hmph." Someone in the corner caught my friend's eye. "Who's that?"

I turned to see yet another familiar face. Evie beat me to introduction. "Ally, Alice in Wonderland's daughter."

"We go back," I said, smiling a bit. "Our parent's aren't royalty, so we've hung out a few times before."

"I see…"

"Girl's got to know her competition! Or in this case, her _not_ -atition! Get it? Because she's not competition?"

"Seriously?" I deadpanned, and the bluenette shrugged.

"I got," Mal sighed. "Living in Auradon is getting to you. You really need to stop with the made-up words."

"Whysies?" Evie winked.

"Even I don't do that," I sighed, waving the blonde girl over. "Ally!"

The lost-looking girl looked at me and frantically came up to us. It kind of confused me, considering Ally was usually a cheerful person.

"Hi, Penelope…"

"Hey Ally, you OK?" Evie asked.

"No! My partner lost her voice, and can't sing tonight! I need to find a new partner now, or my chances of winning go down the rabbit hole!"

"What about Pen?" Mal questioned, gesturing to me. "She's sort of available."

"No, I'm not," I responded quickly. "I don't sing, neither dance."

"Aw, Penny," Evie teased.

Freddie, who had just entered the area, was groaning as she came up to us, muttering her complaints as she waltzed over. "You shrink one guy's head, and no one wants to sing with you…"

"What, you learned how to do magic and shrunk someone's head within the hour?" I gaped.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Ally doesn't have a partner," Mal mentioned. "Why don't you two sing together? Penelope's being a baby again."

"Am not!"

"A VK?" The blonde girl chuckled. "Are you magical? Do you spout horns, just how evil are you?" When Freddie glared, she backed up a bit. "I don't think I can sing with her. If I hit the wrong note, she might turn me into a frog."

"Just because her father did it to Naveen, doesn't mean she'll do it to you," I pointed out. The black-haired girl shrugged innocently.

"Maybe…but I'm not taking any chances! It can happen!"

"Never! I'd just shrink your head like my last partner." Freddie held up a small, rotten head by its hair, and Ally gasped.

"Oh, it's disgusting! But curious, can I touch it?"

"Ew." We were obviously interrupted by Audrey's drama. "Can you guys talk about this somewhere else? We're first."

I suddenly noticed the students about to pile into the room. The lights were dimming, being replaced with spotlights and much brighter ones. "Showtime," I murmured.

Mal scoffed. "Ho! Actually, we're up first."

" _Sorry!"_ Audrey sang, not really sorry.

"That isn't fair, Auds," I shot.

"Hey! They'll be after us. All's fair in showbiz." She turned to Lonnie. "Let's go."

The Chinese looks unsure as Audrey was already moving. "But, they're already—"

"Now, Lonnie!"

She shot us an apologetic look, and Mal and Evie waved it away. As the music was starting, I gave my friends a bit of a cross between a dirty look and a sly smile and encouraged Mal and Evie onto the stage as they were singing.

 _Call it bad, call it good  
_ _Call it even if you could  
_ _Call it good, call it bad  
_ _It's the best you've ever had_

Audrey only ended up shoving both of them to the side. Mal and Evie turned to me, shrugging. "Forget them! At some point, you're gonna sing," I insisted.

"Wow, seriously?" Mal smirked.

"Yes! Just keep having fun, and I'll be at the center." I grinned and whipped my tab out of my jacket.

"What about you?" Freddie questioned, raising and eyebrow.

"Like I said, performance isn't my style. Again, I'll just be here!" I leapt off the stage and pushed my way into the audience.

 _We know what's hot, what's not  
_ _We strike a pose and then they take a shot  
_ _They get in close, they try to run the spot  
_ _We come to show 'em what we got, we got_

As I made my way to the front, I found Ben cheering for the girls. Once he saw me, he smirked. "Hey, you're not singing!"

I had to laugh as we high-fived. "Please, you know very well I don't do that stuff."

"Hey, Pen!" I turned to my side and grinned wider when I saw Carlos. Walking beside him was Jay, and I fist-bumped them both.

"'Sup guys."

"Some show," Jay commented, chuckling a bit. "Never did I think I'd ever see Mal sing on stage."

"That much of a shock, huh," I chuckled.

"Singing about being a villain, sure," Carlos bit his lip. "Singing about being a cross of evil and good? Not so much."

"What about Freddie, though? That normal?"

"It's never normal when a VK sings." When Carlos winked, I giggled a little, knowing that's true.

 _It's time to make a stand  
_ _We breaking through and now we in demand  
_ _We here for good it's really not so bad  
_ _So shout it out and give it all you have_

"You guys enjoying Auradon so far?" Ben asked the boys.

"Oh, yeahhh," Jay said, droning out his words.

"Jay," I said sternly.

"Hey! It's no Isle of the Lost, but we're definitely feeling at home now."

 _Bad was all the rage last week  
_ _But good had got a wicked beat_

"What about you, Carls?" I said teasingly, nudging him at yet another nickname I'd made up on the spot.

"It _is_ wicked here," he admitted.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

"No! I meant, wicked as in good!" He smiled sheepishly. "You know, wicked is how we VKs call good?"

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously!" Carlos laughed, nudging me back. "So you wanna take hang out with Dude later? You know…just the three of us?"

I blinked at him, resisting the urge to smile or giggle again. Was he asking me out or something? "Of course," I replied determinedly.

The albino smiled back.

In my pocket, I felt the love potion Freddie had given me. I stuck my hand in and rubbed it, slightly hesitant. But I'd already made up my mind to throw it away later.

 _Good is the new bad  
_ _Good is the new bad  
_ _We can feel the mad love  
_ _Gimme more of_

I watched as all six of my friends were on stage singing now. As I'd predicted, no one was pushing anyone, and they all seemed to work together and have fun. I smiled at the people beside me: Ben, who was cheering the loudest for Mal; Carlos and Jay, in which one was screaming for his friends and the other just mock clapping yet still grinning; even Jordan, who was surprisingly enjoying the performance of the people who had just intruded her home just seconds ago.

 _Bad is the new good  
_ _Bad is the new good  
_ _We can feel the mad love  
_ _I think that we should_

The girls were performing various moves now, and I was giving Mal a thumbs up. As she was dancing with Evie, she raised an eyebrow at me as if that wasn't good enough.

 _I think that we should_

As some other posed, the purple-haired teen got Ally, and they just knelt by the stage, grabbed my arms and pulled me up. It was way too quick, and Mal held onto me way too fast for me to process. I had to climb on before my limbs were torn off, and the crowd cheered even louder.

 _I think that we should_

I froze and turned around, with the others posing behind me while singing. Ally giggled up to my side as she gripped my arm and encouraged me to join.

 _Call it bad, call it good  
_ _Call it even if you could  
_ _Call it good, call it bad  
_ _It's the best you ever had_

The next verse came way too quick and I had ended up being pushed to the back. The verse was taken by the VKs, and they only grinned at me, as if telling me to follow their moves.

 _We use to love the dark  
_ _But then we saw the light and felt spark_

Then the AKs slid in, with Ally pulling my arm again. They know encouraged me to follow their own steps, with the VKs only scoffing beside.

 _We bring the fire and make it better and better  
_ _Cause good is back and now it's badder the ever_

As Mal, Evie, and Freddie stepped up, Ally, Audrey, and Lonnie continued.

 _Bad was all the rage last week  
_ _But good had got a wicked beat_

I had just been standing there, chuckling to myself lightly with my arms crossed in between both sides. As the verse ended, I brought out a handful of gold dust and threw it to the floor.

Everyone gasped, obviously blinded by the sudden smoke. The music had paused just for a brief second, and the smoke began to clear just as quick. The crowd cheered even wilder now upon having realized that the two teams were mixed.

 _Good is the new bad  
_ _Good is the new bad  
_ _We can feel the mad love  
_ _Gimme more of_

 _Bad is the new good  
_ _Bad is the new good  
_ _We can feel the mad love  
_ _I think that we should_

The crowd didn't notice our glances at each other as we grinned happily.

 _I think that we should_

Despite my having fun, I still checked my jacket pocket to make sure my tablet was still there. I smirked, knowing it was.

 _I think that we should_

Preparing myself, I'd already positioned myself to the front of the stage, kneeling as I waited for Ally to come up, and we all began posing.

 _Call it bad, call it good  
_ _Call it even if you could  
_ _Call it good, call it bad  
_ _It's the best you ever had_

At that final line and final pose, I instantly _leapt_ off the stage, much to everyone's confusion. I landed on the floor and had turned around almost instantly, immediately snapping a picture as the last word was sung. What do you know? _It was picture perfect._

As they all cheered loudly without me, I instantly put in a caption to my new photo once again: **Good IS the new bad!**

Feeling satisfied, the boys were laughing at me as they patted my shoulder. Exclaiming protests, I heard Evie was chuckling as well, as she held her hand out to me and hoisted me up again. Mal was giggling, probably from how exhausted she was and also at my little stunt. "What was _that_ all about?"

"Grand finale?" I replied innocently. "Come on, admit that was awesome."

"It was hilarious, actually," Evie said breathlessly.

"You guys know I'm like a shadow!"

"In a world of VKs," Mal rubbed the top of my head. "You're a light now."

The girls gathered around me, only grinning. I looked at them all, smiling sheepishly. Great, now I felt bad. I only shook my head in exasperation and uploaded the picture.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed! Descendants is sure getting popular, no? :3**

 **I'd also like to make a short shout-out to Charr2003! Once again gurl, you never fail to be my favorite reader! :D**

 **See you guys in a week~**


	10. Spirit Day

**Short #10: Sprit Day**

* * *

 **Sorry it took a while! Thanks to Charr2003 for reminding me to update~ I was just busy, so I couldn't until now. It's only been a day, but this is the longest time I haven't updated when a new short came out xD**

 **Anyways, I put in some of my creative juices, and changed the first part of the short. Enjoy~**

* * *

Days have passed since Freddie first arrived to Auradon, and soon it was Spirit Day all over again: the one day I dread. Every year, we gather 'round to show off our "school spirit" and being a shadow, I wasn't very good at that. So whenever tryouts came out, I would ditch Lonnie, avoid Audrey even more often, and beg Jane to take my place just to get away from cheering. I only decided to come now because I wanted to support Mal and Evie.

"You should try making your own costumes," I suggested, when the purple-haired teen complained about the outfits.

Surprisingly, they followed my advice.

However, I still didn't join them. I'd met up with Audrey (who was waiting for the girls to get changed), Ben (who was just waiting for Mal), Jay, and Carlos (who were practically dragged over there). I was practically asleep the entire time. The king and the longhaired boy went over to talk to Mal and Evie, and I was already leaning on something.

"Hey, Pen."

I shuffled in my sleep. "Shush. Let me sleep forever…"

"Heh, Penelope! Come on!"

Someone was nudging me, and I realized I was actually leaning on that person. I froze when I saw Carlos smirking down at me in amusement. I quickly shot away and pretended to be interested in my green jacket. The albino only laughed more.

"Why aren't you in there?"

"Come on, don't you know me enough to know it isn't my thing?" I chuckled, running a hand through my ponytail.

"Eh, I dunno, try putting the outfit on and let's see how you'd look!"

"No," I said quickly, easily hiding a blush. "Hey, on a completely unrelated topic, you've been spending a lot of time with that phone Jay gave you."

"Oh, yeah! Say cheese." Before I knew it, he'd pull me in view of the lens and took a selfie. I was completely caught off guard and only blinked when he was adding a filter. "That's a keeper!"

"Burn it," I threatened, seeing my dumstruck expression.

"You wish~"

Just then, Mal came over to us, and she was looking very worried. When she opened her mouth, all I heard were…barks?

"You accidentally turned everyone into dogs and you want us to use your spell book to reverse it?"

The girl barked. I was literally frozen with confusion.

"Of course I speak dog, I'm Cruella's son."

"Wait, you _speak dog?_ You could've been telling me what Dude's been saying this entire time?" I raised an eyebrow, having a completely new outlook on Carlos now.

"Ahahaha…well—Hey, wait, why don't you just spell them back?"

Mal growled.

"Ri-i-ight, you can't because all you can do is bark.

"I think she still can, really, isn't the spell in Dog?"

Mal glared at me.

"Sorry, sorry. Oh, wow." I was trying to restrain my laughter as I saw Ben and Audrey barking in worry. Evie was trying to calm them down, and I was taking pictures in the background. I couldn't help myself. "That is _such_ a sight."

Carlos laughed in agreement, but was even more interested in a certain son of Jafar scratching his ear with his boot and barking in a deep tone. The albino chuckled even louder.

"Sorry, Mal, but opportunities like this don't happen everyday."

"Oh, yeah," I breathed out giggles I couldn't control as we neared Jay.

"Jay, roll over!" Carlos commanded.

He obeyed.

"Play dead!"

He held a stupid expression.

"This is _priceless."_

"Not if we sell them for a living!" Carlos chortled. "This _has_ to go on record!" He snapped a few pics and I was grinning quite madly.

I didn't even bother I was _having fun_ with _Carlos._

Mal barked at us in protest.

"Down, girl, heel!"

She was growling now.

"In trouble~" I sang.

"Hey! So are you! OK. Fine. Give me the spell book."

Mal barked. I could almost tell she was saying, _Hurry up._

He flipped the book open. "Page 43. Got it. Here it is. _'Bark. Woof. Bark, bow-wow, Bark. Grrr."_

"What the dust," I murmured, as Mal repeated the "words".

"Hey!" was the first thing Jay said as he returned to normal.

Carlos was chuckling nervously as he clutched the book and we shyed away. "Hey," I mustered, as Jay now loomed over us.

"Hi…guys…"

Ben looked at me, rather aware of the photos I've taken of them all. "Jay, you know how I said Spirit Day shouldn't involve hitting?"

" _Yeah?"_

"I changed my mind."

" _You can't hit a girl!"_ I practically shouted, taking a head start. I could almost hear the others laughing at us.

I was way in front of Jay and Carlos, and decided to turn back to take yet another picture. I got a perfect one of the albino looking quite terrified of the brunette behind him. As Jay neared, I only laughed and added a caption as I continued running: **Spirit Day Indeed!**

" _Penelope!"_

I yelped.


	11. I'm Your Girl

**Short #11: I'm Your Girl**

* * *

 **Be warned! This will be short, cuz I have to .w. I will post another chapter shortly!**

* * *

" _You're going to make my outfit?"_

" _Well, Mal and Evie offered to. I'm just the assistant."_

" _Thanks so much!_

" _Hey, thank_ them _when you get the chance! We've already got some ideas. It should be ready in a few days."_

* * *

"All right, guys, think," Mal hummed. "What would be a good way to make Lonnie's outfit the best?"

"Well, Hip-Hop is all about flashy colors," Evie said, sketching on my pad. "We could add a bit of this…and add a little of that…"

"But what's _one way_ to make it all the bees knees," I muttered. "Hit me, Evie, what have you got?"

As she showed me her designs, Mal continued to pace the lab. "I've checked all the elements, but I can't really find a way to make her outfit really stand out…"

"Why don't you put the hat with the loose top shirt…and the tank top underneath and the shorts with the leggings."

"Nice use of opposites," Evie smirked.

"Guys," the purple-haired teen scolded.

"Come on, Mal, don't worry," I laughed. "Lon's outfit will be awesome either way. She'll be the only one on stage anyway."

"But we gotta make this a _really_ good one."

"Well, you definitely can't ask me anything about standing out. I'm one with the dark, remember?"

"Dark…dark—that's it!" I could almost see Mal's green eyes flare excitedly with her old magic. "We can make Lonnie glow-in-the-dark!"

"Wait, what?" Evie exclaimed. "Is that even possible?"

"It is! With a little bit of nuclear waste…"

"Nuclear waste?" I raised an eyebrow. "You want to dump my roommate's ensemble with dangerous chemicals."

"It's not _going_ to be dangerous," Mal insisted. "You know, anymore. Trust us, Pen, we can convince them this'll be _wicked."_

"Well, wicked _is_ good," I sighed, laughing slightly. "All right, but it's laundry day tomorrow, and if any of _that_ stuff burns holes through _my_ clothes, I'm exchanging your soap with this."

"That's a different level of wicked," Evie gulped. "But we'll keep it in mind."

" _All right, let's get started."_

* * *

Days have passed, and it was now the day of Jordan's webshow. Mal, Evie, and I shared a high-five and a victory cheer behind the curtains as people began to pile in the stage. "I really hope this works," Lonnie said gravely.

"Trust the masters, Lon!" I chuckled, holding up my pad. "All right, I'm gonna record your performance in the crowd. You guys OK here?"

"Of course, Pen," Mal grinned. "But this is Lonnie's time to shine."

"Go Lon," I patted my friend's shoulder. "Let your reflection show!"

She had to giggle. "Thanks again, guys! You're the best!"

"Wicked best," Evie winked.

As I went down the stage and Lonnie went to the other side, I already heard Jordan's voice through the microphone. _"What the what, Auradon!_ You ready for some awesome Lonnie hip-hop dancing extravaganza?"

I cheered along with the crowd.

"I can't hear you…I still can't hear you!" The cheers got much louder. "OK, that's too much! I have sensitive ear drums. I might be dropping the mic on the stage…"

As she literally dropped the mic, she still bent to pick it up, and I had to roll my eyes. "…but Lonnie's about to drop the mic on _ya-all!"_

I was screaming now as my roommate came onto the stage and began to dance. I watched as she started off small, but then began to _really_ put some effort. Everyone _loved_ the moves she pulled off.

But then Evie turned the lights off, and I gasped as Lonnie turned _blue._ Her highlights stayed purple, but everything else was completely _glowing._ It was awesome. The crowd went wild for her dancing. I saw Lonnie smile, and I could tell she was having fun. Especially when the crowd absolutely _loved her._ I yelled for my friend, and she grinned even wider.

As the song ended, the audience cheered their loudest yet, and the daughter of Mulan placed her hands on her hips. I beamed proudly, finding myself shaking the person beside me.

"That's my friend!" I shouted. "Yeah, we share the same room!"

So much for a shadow. Lonnie probably heard my scream, because she saw my pad and waved at me.

I grinned, snapped a photo, and put a caption: **Day Glo-rious!**


	12. Penelope's Special Visitor

**Special Short: Penelope's Special Visitor**

* * *

 **So I decided to post a special episode! :D Thanks to Charr2003 for giving me this idea~ Hehe loved it gurl, I might be asking for your help a lot in the future w**

 **To Freddielover, sorry if this story won't appease you cuz it's Pen/Carlos? :/**

 **But other readers, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After Lonnie's Hip-Hop performance, we were invited over to Jordan's lamp again. But since it would only be in a few hours, I was just relaxing and finishing up – ugh - homework by my desk. Someone knocked at my door, and I instantly turned around.

"Hey, Penelope," Ben greeted, entering without my permission.

"Oh, hello, Your Highness," I pretended to be solemn, standing as I bowed.

"You know what, I won't stop you anymore," he laughed. "Pen, we've got a visitor!"

"Is it Dad?"

"No—"

"Not interested."

"Hang on," Ben laughed again, putting an arm over my shoulders. "Hold your pixie dust. I have a feeling you will be."

I was confused now.

Ben brought me to the school entrance. I followed discretely, but I gotta admit I was suspicious. "The thing is, I want you to show this guy around," he explained.

"Why me?"

"It's a surprise! I told you."

"No, you didn't, Benjamin!" I'd already shouted at him, nudging his shoulder.

Before he could say anything, I suddenly saw one person by the entrance. I froze, actually knowing a familiar figure. It was a boy my age with shaggy brown hair and eyes, and the most innocent face I've grown to remember. He wore a black and white hoodie and pants with matching boots, but he held a cheerful gaze. The smile he had seemed to grow wider when he saw me.

"Penelope!"

His voice was a tone I remembered fondly that only grew deeper, among the many other voices I grew up with. I felt myself smile as well. "Tootles?"

His arms were already outstretched to me as he pulled me into a big bear hug. Or, in Tootles' case, skunk hug. I laughed; for I knew right then the youngest Lost Boy didn't change at all.

You would wonder why the Lost Boys even grew up to get this old, and even at my age for the brunette boy. My father left Neverland before the Lost Boys did, and when they decided to follow after, it was only a few days after I first visited Neverland. I was around four years old – around Tootles' age – and it were my stories about Auradon and the real world that encouraged them to leave as well. The Boys were my childhood friends, and I could never forget about how they left an impact as great as my dad's did in my life.

Now, I reunited with one of them.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, holding my old friend by the shoulders. "Look at you, you've grown taller than me! I hate it."

"Same ol' Pen!" Tootles laughed. The boy wasn't able to talk before I came along, and hearing him speak so fluently enthused me. "I decided to visit here after I had a talk with Peter! When I heard you were here, it made me want to come more! I missed ya."

"Aww, I did too, Toots," I smirked, hugging him again. I then turned to the king, grinning wider. "Thanks, Ben!"

"Hey, I didn't plan this," he chuckled. "Have fun, guys!"

As he left, Tootles and I smiled at each other once again.

"Time for a game of follow the leader," I heard him joke.

* * *

"These are the boys' dorms," I gestured after a while continuing our tour. "Not that you're gonna be staying here, are you?"

"What if I do?" He winked, and I punched him lightly.

"Don't!" I chuckled. "All right, moving on."

"Pen!" I heard a voice call. Carlos came running up to us with Dude, and my old friend's eyes lit up instantly.

"Hey, De Vil!" I greeted, grinning as I ruffled the dog's ears.

"You own a dog?" Tootles exclaimed, immediately lifting the dog in the air. "Amazing! And dogs don't exist on Neverland!"

"Hey!" Carlos scolded, taking Dude back. "Hands off!"

"Or paws off," I joked. I knew it was bad, but Tootles still laughed. The albino smiled a bit at the boy, but I wasn't sure if it was fake…

"Who's this?"

"Carlos, this is my old pal Tootles, a former Lost Boy." I grinned, trying to place my elbow on the brunette's shoulders. "We go way back!"

"Wait, you called him De Vil," Tootles hesitated. "As in, Cruella De Vil?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, so the rumors were right! King Ben _did_ bring VKs in!"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, smiling. "All's good now!"

"Cool!" The brunette's eyes twinkled. "So how were things on the Isle of the Lost? Was it as awesome as on Neverland?"

"I think Neverland was much better than where you've ever been," Carlos replied blankly.

"Uh, hey, Toots," I piped in, an idea forming. "Let's go grab lunch, OK? I showed you the caf', I'll meet up with ya in a bit."

"Sure, Pen," he smiled again. "'Catch up with ya later!"

"Watch out for any hooks, " I joked, as he waved and walked off.

"Old friend, you say?" The albino probed.

"Uh-huh. It's a long story." I chuckled nervously. "Why?"

"Ahaha…no reason…how long's he gonna be here?"

"Who knows? But probably not that long…"

"OK…good…"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Hey, after I meet up with the girls and deal with Tootles, I'll catch up with you and Dude too, K?" I smiled at him genuinely as I rubbed the dog by the ears. The pup snuggled up against my hand.

Carlos grinned as he nodded. "I'd like that."

With another smile, I turned away from him and quickly hurried up to the cafeteria.

I think I heard someone sigh, but it was probably just me.

* * *

 **Hope you liked!**


	13. Mash It Up

**Short #12: Mash It Up**

* * *

 **OK I had to do this at school**

 **Don't ask! Hehe**

* * *

"Ooh! I'm so happy to be in these genie outfits again," Audrey beamed, complimenting Jordan at the tea party in her lamp. I, along with Mal, Evie, and Freddie were dressed up in our Genie Chic clothes once again, but this time Lonnie, Ally, and Jane were with us.

"I like the style," I admitted. "But it's just not _really_ me."

"Duh," Jordan scoffed. "It's mine."

"But where are ours?" the pinkette questioned.

"I haven't been able to settle on a design for you guys yet. Besides, I'm back-order."

"Works for me," Ally said, setting her cup down. "I'm not really much of a 'Genie Chic' type. I consider myself a little more 'Wonderland Unique'!"

"Neverland's still better," I "coughed".

"I heard that!"

"OK, people," Jordan announced. _"This_ is crunch time. Auradon's Fighting Knight's Ball is coming up, and we still don't have a theme for the party!"

"And you considered all of us to come?" I chuckled a bit, already bringing out my pad to sketch.

"Yeah, why?"

"Jord, we all have different opinions."

"Which makes it much better, right?"

"Yes…but all our opinions are so…predictable. Take Audrey for example."

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Speak your contribution."

"All right! Ooh! I know! Let's do a Pretty-Pretty Princess theme."

"We did that last year," Ally protested. "And the year before…and the year before!"

"Which is exactly why I avoided _all_ the parties," I concluded.

Mal's eyes suddenly lit up. "I have an idea!"

"Let me guess, you want everyone to wear purple?" Audrey asked.

"No," She scoffed. _"Yes."_

Evie then gasped. "What about a 'Who's-The-Fairest?' party? It'll be a competition! The winner will get everything, and the loser will get nothing."

"That sounds mean," Jane contradicted.

"Thanks!" Evie giggled.

"You're in Auradon, Eve," I reminded, my eyes still on my pad. She pouted at me.

"How about a Kick-Boxing Hip-Hop ball?" Lonnie suggested.

Jordan raised an eyebrow at her. "Sing and dance while you punch your friends?"

"Now that's my kind of party." Freddie finally turned away from herself and smirked at us.

"Of course, Fred," I joked.

"What about a garden pumpkin party?" Jane smiled. "We could decorate everything with _pumpkins! Bibbidi-bobbidi!"_ She giggled as she snapped her fingers, and Jordan's room was suddenly surrounded by the vegetable. I shot to attention, and raised my eyebrow.

"Ooh," Lonnie grinned as she put one on her lap. "I love pumpkins!"

"Forgot you can do this now."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You wanna throw a garden-vegetable party?" Audrey asked, dumbfounded.

"How about a wicked ball?" Mal asked, heating up. She snapped her own fingers, and her Genie Chic clothes were replaced by her old ones. "Hm, can't change perfect." She shrugged smugly.

I scoffed at her.

"Perfectly _imperfect."_ The daughter of the Genie snapped as well, and re-replaced the outfit. As Mal crossed her arms, Jordan lit up. "A Genie party!"

"You want a party that celebrates _you?"_ Aurora's daughter exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. I'm fabulous."

"I know I am, but what are you really," I smirked. Jordan laughed in mockery.

"A Fighting Knights party!" Jane enthused. She snapped, and flags with knight helmets on them appeared on the ceiling.

"Well, that _is_ the name of the Ball…"

"Too liable," Audrey insisted.

"That's coming from you…"

"A party in the dark," Freddie offered, as the lights suddenly switched off.

"Magic Carpet Ride party," Jordan's voice said, as the lights switched back, and we were each on a flying carpet.

"How about more flying and less carpet?" I snapped my own fingers, and we were all floating as the rugs flew off. Everyone was impressed, but just not enough.

"How about a wonderful Wonderland party?" Ally requested, as blue mushrooms and colorful lanterns appeared out of nowhere, and we were back on our seats.

I hummed. "What about less Wonderland, more Neverland?" The mushrooms disappeared, only to be replaced by trees, Indian tents, and mermaid tails.

"Oh, you and your Neverland," Ally huffed.

"Like Mal said: can't change perfect~"

"Neon glow party!" Lonnie exclaimed.

" _I_ have an idea!" Freddie put in. "Why don't we just do _all_ of our themes?"

"That sounds like madness!" Alice's daughter protested.

"Exactly! It'll be a mad princess, hip-hop, party-in-the-dark, magic carpet, wicked Wonder-Neverland, garden, neon-lights party!"

" _Wait!"_ Mal suddenly exclaimed. I could almost hear the gears turning in her head as I quickly sketched on my pad in excitement. "A neon-lights party! That's actually really cool, it could be some sort of neon-light filled mash-up of all of our ideas, with everyone glowing via Evie's neon fashion invention. Or, do you guys wanna talk about it for a few more hours?"

" _No!"_ we all screamed.

"Great!" Ally beamed. "I'll start working on the E-Blast. Oh, what to wear, what to wear…!"

"Don't be late, little miss Wonder," I teased.

"Don't lose your shadow, little Never," she countered.

"Just the neon fashion will be…posh for essential!" Lonnie grinned.

We all began to giggle, getting pumped up enough as it is.

"This party is going to be _off the hook,"_ I laughed, showing them the final output of the poster/invitation I made.

"Wicked," Mal smirked.

"Amazing work, Penelope," Jordan fist-bumped me.

"I just might look forward to this," Freddie smiled, and I winked.

* * *

 **And so Pen has art skills xDD**


	14. All Hail the New QNLB

**Short #13: All Hail the New Q.N.L.B.**

* * *

 **So I just started re-watching Descendants: Wicked World (seriously, how long has it been since the last episode?) and I'm sorry for not updating! After many months of it on hiatus, I kind of found other things to pay attention to, you know? Plus, I admit I kinda lost interest, especially since there aren't many reading this fic anyway.**

 **But I usually finish something once I start it, so I'm not going to end this yet.**

 **I'm going to try and be original, and make these chapters as short as possible, since it's mostly focused on my OC anyway :) Please bear with me guys, and for those that do read this, thank you!**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me again, Penny~" Evie cooed at me.

"It's no problem, Eve," I smiled in return. "I really had nothing else to do for the day."

"Aww, you could have hung out with Mal and Audrey and the others?"

"Haha, can we change the topic?"

Here I was again, in the laboratory with the blue-haired VK, concocting more chemistry experiments together just as we had done from the very start. Seriously, I don't like class, much less chemistry, and yet I was still finding myself doing this with Evie all the time. It didn't make sense to me, but at least we got closer as friends.

"These bacials are going to be so cute!" the girl squealed to herself as I held up two flasks.

"Bacials?"

"Mineral base facials! What we're doing right now!"

"Riiight…"

"I'm thinking we should add a bit of green to yours…"

"One, I'm flattered, but two, I hate facials."

"Bacials!"

"Whatever."

"But seriously, Penelope, dearie, why don't you socialize more? You were doing so well the past few days. You helped plan for the party, you made the invitations, you went the extra mile…"

"Evie, I will always and always be a shadow," I had to reply. "I may be getting along with everyone else, sure, but I like going from friend to friend, keeping my reputation and the like."

"Awww, you're conflicted~"

"Am not! I just like the way I am…and I'm friends with a lot of people, I'm fine."

"Don't you worry about how people think of you?"

"Do _you?"_

"Of course not~ I know everyone loves me~"

I had to laugh. "You? You're a VK?"

"Are you saying you _don't_ love me Penelope?"

"…That's…"

"Boom!"

Now, I shook my head. "Okay, you got me there."

"Seriously, remember you're always welcome with us," Evie reminded, smiling sweetly as she turned away and began packing the lab equipment. "You'll always find a friend is our little group~"

"Well, yeah, I really always do—"

"OMG!"

"What is it?!"

"I won!"

"What?"

Suddenly she whirled to me, her phone out and had the biggest smile on her face as she pointed at the article. "I got voted Queen of the Neon Lights Ball! I won!"

"Whoa, congratulations," I had to say – really, I didn't know what else to tell her – and smiled politely. "I'm glad I was with you to know about it?"

"You're a stroke of good luck, Penelope Pan~" She put away our concoctions and patted my head – we were the same height, what even – as she walked away. "I can't wait to tell the others! See you around?"

I sighed inwardly as she was already waving and out the door. I had to give it to Evie, she was right about a few things. So I couldn't help my smile even when I knew she was gone. "You bet."


	15. Mad for Tea

**Short #14: Mad For Tea**

* * *

 **GUYSSS I TRIED TO GET BACK TO THIS!**

 **Here's a warm-up. If I manage to continue writing (FOR REAL THIS TIME)…well, good for my readers and for me!**

 **I'm actually writing this while exam week is up LOL**

 **But anyway, hope you guys are ready to get back into this story!**

* * *

Since this was a "neon lights ball", I wore a sleeveless green top with white, flower-print skirt for the occasion. The flowers glowed neon in the dark, thanks to Evie's chemistry. I had to admit, I was excited to wear it and show myself to the others. They were at Ally's Mad for Tea café, and I was hoping to catch up with them before they were off to get picked up by Carlos and Jay.

Speaking of the two, I was just on my way to the building when I got a text from Cruella De Vil's son himself: _"On our way! Just gonna pick up my tux!"_

I playfully rolled my eyes. They were _so_ gonna be late.

As I approached the café, I saw Audrey grasping Evie's hands? "Thank you, Evie. You're a life saver!"

"Awww, I've been called worse!"

"Awww, _that's so sweet!"_

"What is?" I asked, entering the venue. "Do you mean how sweet my outfit is? 'Cuz thanks, I already know."

"Penny, you came!" Evie ran up and grasped my hands, her eyes sparkling.

"'Bout time," Freddie scoffed. "Fashionably late, as you AKs are."

I honestly just laughed at that.

"Whoa, wicked dress," Mal commented.

"Hmm, it's simple, but you know," Jordan waved a hand, smiling. "It's good on you."

"It suits you, Penelope!" Jane commented.

"Thanks guys," I beamed, getting confident. "I'm glad I was able to make it. Did I miss anything?"

"Evie saved my night!" Audrey squealed.

"Stop right there. I won't ask further questions."

"This deserves a celebration!" Ally giggled. "Tea me!"

As Mal went to pour tea into the blonde's cup, she suddenly bent forward and the drink spilled on her white dress. "Oh no!" I gasped.

"Oh! My dress!"

"Don't look at me!" Freddie defended. "I'm not the one that always makes a mess of everything."

"You!" Ally accused, pointing at Mal. "You did this!"

" _What?_ No, of course not! Why would I do that, I-I love your dress!"

"Huh! That's why you destroyed it! You're jealous! You VKs can't stand it when someone looks better than you!"

"She has a point," Evie said.

"Hey, no stereotypes here," I defended.

"Yes! I mean, no she doesn't have a point," Mal stood, taking Ally's hands. "Ally, I swear I didn't do this. But I promise I can fix it. I think."

Crossing my fingers, Mal began to incant an impromptu spell. "Heh… _Dress, dress, away from this mess, rid this gown of its distress."_ When that only made the tea splatter on more, Ally gasped. Mal laughed nervously. "Uh, okay, don't freak out. Yet. _Dress, dress, I must express, make this gown a bit to impress!"_

Now, the white areas of the daughter of Alice's gown were covered in an intricate floral pattern. Just when she was about the get even madder, Freddie spoke up. "Wait. I actually really like it."

"You do?" Ally inquired, scoffing after. "You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it. It's really, alternative."

"Alternative to _what?"_

"She means it's very fashion forward," Evie put in. "If I didn't think I was already wearing the best dress, I'd be super jelly. But I do, so, I'm not~"

"You know what?" Jane started. "I think it's cool too!"

"Really?" Ally began to beam.

"Even the Queen of Hearts herself would be jealous of _that_ number."

"Yeah, it's really pretty," I added. "Come on, Ally, even with the neon-in-the-dark flowers on my skirt, your dress is still better."

"Aww, Pen, no!"

"Still!" Jordan cut in. "I would _totally_ feature that on my webshow. _VK gone viral!"_

Ally giggled now. "It _is_ kind of funky."

"Oh yeah," Mal chuckled. _"Funk-eh,_ that's what I was going for, you know, cuz that's why they call me the 'funk master'. The 'funk monk of funky town."

"Quit while you're ahead," Evie joked.

"Good call."

I chuckled a bit. "Mal saved the day again, I see."

The purple-haired girl scoffed. "Meh, just doing my job." But she was smiling at me.

Ally was giggling again. "Well I guess the roses aren't the only thing being painted red!" She gave wink and a little twirl. "I'll take it!"

That's when Audrey began to get suspicious. "Hmmm…VKs gone viral? Isn't it a little interesting that we both ended up with a little 'villain edge' for our party look? Maybe a little _too_ interesting."

I tried to hide a scowl. "Audrey. Come on."

Although, I had to admit. Something was up.

* * *

 **Until the next time c:**


	16. Carpet Jacked

**Short #15: Carpet Jacked**

* * *

" _Where are you guys?"_ I texted Carlos, for probably the nth time within the hour. _"The other AKs are getting impatient."_

"Don't worry guys," Mal tried to reassure. "I am sure that Jay and Carlos will be here any minute."

"You said that 15 minutes ago," Ally pointed out.

"I'm sure they're _just_ around the corner," Evie added. "I just hope that corner isn't on the other side of Auradon."

"How big is this carpet they're picking us up in?" Audrey inquired. "I don't do crowded."

"Oh, it's a mid-size, so we'll be fine," Jordan said. ("Carpets have sizes?" I mouthed. Jane shrugged.) "But from what I've heard about _Jay,_ I'm sure it's _stolen."_

"Jay doesn't steal!" Mal defended. _"Much."_

"We're going to be riding on a _stolen_ carpet?" Audrey demanded, hands on her hips.

Freddie let out a laugh, rubbing her hands together. "Alright! This party just got interesting!"

I sighed. "Guys, I trust Jay and Carlos. Don't worry about the carpet or where they came from."

"Oh, what's the wind situation like on this carpet? Should I be worried about my hair?" I was starting to get really annoyed by the brunette's complaining.

That's when Evie came in with a big luggage bag. "Nope, because I packed hair helmets for everyone!" She opened the case to show her creations. "I designed them myself."

Audrey beamed. "I take back everything bad I ever said about you!"

"What did you say about me?"

"Nothing!"

Ally spoke up before I could complain about wanting a green helmet. "Bravo ladies! Superbly sweet moment, _but_ since Carlos and Jay are a no-show, we need to figure out how to get to the party straight away."

"But Al, I'm sure they're comi—"

"Forgive me, Penny, but you need to turn down the love for these VKs a bit."

"Excuse me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mal added, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I mean, I know you can relate and all, but you can't keep trusting, you know?" I have to say, I was genuinely offended. The blonde turned to Jordan before I could protest. "Do you have a spare magic carpet?"

The genie girl looked offended too. "Oh, because I'm a genie who lives in a lamp, I automatically fly around on an old rug?"

Audrey whispered to Evie, "She didn't pass her carpet driver's test."

"I'm taking it again next week! 13th time's the charm!"

"Maybe I could use my emergency fairy dust," I offered.

"Sorry, Penelope," Jane said sheepishly. "But even with our helmets, it's too dangerous. Besides, like you said, emergencies only."

"Jane," ally began. "You're all magical now. Can't you whip us up a ride?"

"Uh…"

"Hey, I can help," Mal said.

"No offense, Mal," The blonde looked like she was trying to shrink in her seat. "But the VKs are _clearly_ not coming through today. Sorry!"

"That's alright."

"Normally, I would let you help out, but whenever you get involved it leads to _disaster!_ No offense!"

"O-kay…"

Ally was trying hard not to look at her now. "It's because you destroy _everything_ you touch! No offense!"

"So, do you _know_ what 'no offense' means, cuz I'm starting to take some."

" _Please_ don't take it that way, it's not that I don't trust you, no—"

"OK!" I cut in. "Enough, Ally."

"Right, right, sorry! Jane. What do you say? Can you 'bibbidi-bobbidi' us up some transpo?"

The brunette looked reluctant. "Oh, I don't know if I can do—"

"No presh," Audrey interrupted. "But if I don't get to the party soon, I am going to _die."_

"That's overexaggerating it a bit, isn't it?" I scoffed.

"What about Lonnie?" Evie suggested. "Can she pick us up?"

"She went early to set up the DJ equipment," Mal explained. "But I'm sure I can try something magical."

"Jane!" Jordan said, crossing her arms. "Let's see what _you've_ got."

Seeing the purple-haired girl's disappointed face, I put my hand on her shoulder. I was behind her, so she looked up and gave a soft smile. Okay, maybe Ally was right about me continuing to trust the VKs, but can you blame me? I may not know what it was like to have people doubt you, but I knew what it was like to feel like you didn't belong.

I suddenly heard people talking now. "That's a vegetable," Freddie was telling Jane.

"Well, it's a gourd…"

"Gourd-geous!" Ally piped. "Does it fly?"

"That won't do," Evie said. "I get carsick on flying pumpkins."

I raised an eyebrow. "What the dust, you've flown on a flying—"

"It's _not_ a flying pumpkin!"

"Ohhh!" Ally stood. "So we're heading to the party in some sort of pumpkin boat!"

"It's _not_ a boat!"

"A pumpkin tuk-tuk?"

" _No!"_

"Pumpkin trolley?"

" _NO!"_

"Pumpkin roller skates then!"

"I can't be seen in that," Audrey complained. "Pumpkin clashes with my eyes."

"Yeahhh," Jordan agreed, wagging a finger. "I don't think that will help me get more views for my webshow."

"Guys, can you please let her talk so we can get going," I deadpanned.

"Yeah," Mal agreed, standing. "Let Jane do her thing! Go ahead, Jane."

"Thank you," the girl sighed. She then began to say a sentence that sounded an awful lot like a spell:

" _Like Cindy's pumpkin carriage  
A legend to us all  
An even sweeter ride  
Shall take us to the Neon-Lights Ball!"_

Waving her hands, the large gourd on the street suddenly grew and transformed to a really cool orange car. "Awesome!" I grinned.

"Sweet ride!" Audrey admitted. "Wait, this veggie car's carved, right? I am _not_ going to get nasty gooey seeds on my dress, am I?"

"Nope! All clear! And, it's green! Runs on vegetable oil!"

"Greeeat, we'll all show up to the party smelling like salad dressing," Jordan's tone went off as she exited the café with Freddie.

"Nice work, Jane," Mal commented. "You know, I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Awww, it's nothing~!" The brunette gushed as she headed out with Ally. "Just bending the laws of the universe, as by my mother's forbiddance! Hehehe…"

As soon as everyone left, I too was about the walk out until Mal crossed her arms in exasperation. "I can't _believe_ that Carlos and Jay flaked."

"I know," Evie said, disappointed. "And we've been working _so hard_ to get people on our side."

"Look, I'm sure things will be fine," I tried to reassure. But I didn't really know what else to say.

"Thanks, Penelope," Mal sighed as I lead them out. "It really seems like you're the only one here that has complete faith in us."


	17. The Night is Young

**Short #16: The Night is Young**

* * *

"You guys finally made it!" Ben exclaimed.

We finally arrived at the ball's venue and it seemed that all was well and in order, even without us. Mal smirked as she approached the brunette king. "Well, we couldn't let this party go on without the most important people."

"But I got here first!" I playfully punched my friend's shoulder. "Hey!"

"Well, you know, I'm just glad we came!" I chuckled. "Have you seen Carlos and Jay?"

Ben frowned. "I thought they came with you girls."

"About that…"

Ally came and joined in the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to go ahead and host this ball, alright?"

"Oh, sure," I saw that Audrey was already chatting with some people at the party, probably feeling the need to proclaim her arrival. Jordan and Jane were talking with Lonnie, and Evie was off taking selfies.

"Enjoy the party!" Ally beamed as she got onto the stage and took the mic. _"Is everyone having a good time?"_ The crowd cheered wildly.

"Well, now we have the whole night to ourselves," Ben grinned at Mal. She beamed back.

"You two have fun," I teased. "Just not too much, okay~"

Before Mal could protest, I left them, and exited the area.

I was still skeptical about the mysterious things happening in Auradon, and kind of worried about the villain boys and their not showing up, I quickly snuck out, took the veggie car, and began driving into the night.

I had no idea where Carlos and Jay were, but I could try looking, right? If they were on their way to pick up Carlos' tux, they were probably at the dry cleaners' or something…

Before I could head over there though, I looked to the other side of the road I was on and saw a flash of red, black, white, and yellow. It was obviously the boys walking and talking. No carpet was in sight. I instantly brought the car over to them and rolled the window down. They seemed genuinely surprised at my sudden appearance. "I thought only Cinderella needed a ride to the ball."

"Penelope!" Carlos exclaimed, beaming widely.

"Whoa, nice car," Jay commented as I stepped out.

"Well, Jane actually made this car from a pumpkin."

"Wait a second, you can _drive?"_

"…Uh…"

"I can't believe you went and looked for us…!" Carlos eyes looked like they were sparkling.

I had to smile. "Well, I was worried. What happened to you guys?"

"We'll explain on the way," Jay said, hurriedly getting in the vehicle. "Aren't they waiting? The party can't start without us!"

I scoffed, getting in the driver's seat, with Carlos in shotgun. "Too bad, they started even before _we_ arrived."

The moment I started the car though, the engine almost immediately died down on me. No matter how much I tried to start it up again, nothing happened. "By the second star…"

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, eyes wide.

"Out of fuel."

"What?"

"Anyone got vegetable oil?"

"Uhh…not even going to ask…"

"This doesn't make any sense," Jay groaned. "Wasn't this recently made or magicked, or bibbidi-bobbidied?"

"Those last two words aren't even words—"

"The point is…!"

I sighed. "Well, I _did_ see the car was still running when I came back to it…either Audrey forgot to shut the car down, or someone started the engine as soon as it was out of sight…"

"But who would even…never mind, how will we get there _now?"_

"We can always keep walking," Carlos suggested. "The night is young."

"Or we can get there the fun way," I grinned, taking my pixie dust bag out of my pocket. "I _told_ them we should've used it in the beginning…but yeah, emergencies and stuff…"

I threw some of the dust onto the steering wheel and almost instantly, the car began to slowly ascend into the air. The boys, who I've forgotten have no experienced flying yet, held onto the chairs for dear life, as if they thought they were going to die. I playfully rolled my eyes at their silliness.

"Guys. Relax." Taking control of the wheel, I began to steer the car like I would normally drive. The vehicle zoomed through the car with ease. The villain boys stared in awe now.

"Awesome!" Jay hooted, grinning stupidly as he stuck his head out the window and attempted to howl like a wolf while sticking his tongue out to catch clouds like one would do with snowflakes.

"Keep the animal tamed!" I laughed, not keeping my eyes off the road—er, the sky.

I did notice Carlos smiling at me from the corner of my eye, though. "Thanks for coming after us."

I had to smile back. "Of course."

"Sorry if I couldn't text back by the way! Phone died…"

"Heh, that's what you get for taking selfies all the time~"

"Hey!" I could tell he was laughing. "Okay, but seriously, let me make it up to you…for doing this and all. Save me a dance at the ball, maybe?"

"Hm? That's all you're gonna do for me, De Vil? Dance?"

"…Um…"

"I'd love to." I turned my head to look at him, wink, and smirk. It was amusing to see the light blush on his cheeks as he faced forward, sunny.

"Okay…okay!"

* * *

 **PRELIMINARY EXAMS ARE OVER SO HERE, HAVE 2 SHORTS! Am getting back to attempting to finish this c:**


	18. Neon Lights Out

**Short #17: Neon Lights Out**

* * *

 **I'm considering on writing some special Penelope oneshots, such as how she met Ben, her contribution in the Isle of the Lost books, etc… Idk yet! c:**

* * *

I entered the ballroom area and found that everyone was still having fun. I began to approach Mal and Ben. "You just look so cute when you're in pain!" I heard the girl say. "Oh! Pen! We were looking for you, why'd you leave?"

"So I could go get these guys," Smiling to myself, I gestured to the boys that were just entering themselves.

"Jordan? Carlos?" Ben gasped.

The son of Jafar gave a hollow laugh. "Uhh, haha, _I'm_ Jay. _That's_ Jordan."

Ben gave an awkward laugh as he slapped his forehead. "Oh, man, why do I always do that?"

The genie girl placed her hands on her hips. _"Helloooo?_ You've known me ever since 'Daddy-and-Me Jousting Class' when we were like, 4, and you _still_ can't get my name right? Come on, how many _boys_ do you know named _Jordan?"_

"Mmm, actually—"

"Hey guys," Mal interrupted, now focused on her VK friends. "Thanks for picking us up, three hours ago…"

Jay scoffed. _"We_ didn't pick you up."

"I was being sarcastic…"

"I didn't even get that. Living in Auradon is _really_ messing with me."

"Yeah, where _were_ you guys?"

"We got carpet jacked!"

"What?" I realized all the girls had gathered again, and Jordan gasped in disbelief. "That doesn't happen in Auradon!"

"Apparently, it does!"

"We were really worried about you guys," Ben started.

" _I_ wasn't!" Ally blurted. "Aha, sorry. Too honest."

I gave her a look while crossing my arms. "Well, _I_ was, that's why I went to go look for them."

"What happened?" Audrey inquired. "You look rough. I mean, even more than you usually do."

"I didn't have a chance to pick up my tux!" Carlos explained. "And it was _awesome._ White with giant black Dalmatian spots? I was gonna look dog-mazing!"

"That _is_ a tragedy."

"I know, right?"

"Uhh, I was talking about the _tux."_

"She's kind right. Not having to see you in that tux was worth the carpet getting stolen." Jay punched the albino's arm roughly but playfully.

Carlos gave an awkward laugh, rubbing it. "I know. Good one."

"I bet you would've looked great," I beamed. "Dog-mazing, as you say!"

"Heh, thanks!"

"So who did it?" Freddie asked.

"I dunno! We were getting ready to head out, and the rug was pulled from underneath our feet! Literally!"

 _Badum-ts!_ "Seemed fitting," Lonnie said sheepishly, as she was still by the DJ equipment.

"Sooo, you never saw who did it," Jordan said.

"They said they didn't," I put in. "But get this guys, when I went out to get the car, I found that it was running. Audrey, you didn't leave the engine on, right?"

"No, why?"

"Thought so. Someone must've managed to start the car and leave it on, so the fuel would run out immediately. You know we almost got stranded on our way here!"

"But who is doing all of this stuff?" Mal muttered.

"Hey!" Jay exclaimed, pointing. "Isn't _that_ the mascot?" Sure enough, someone is a knight costume was hurriedly walking away from our group, but it was in plain sight for us to notice it was Jane's Auradon Prep mascot uniform.

"Oh good," Ally said. "Jane found it."

"Found what?" The brunette girl, whom I didn't even notice wasn't even part of the conversation, came into view.

"Jane?" Mal's eyes widened.

"That's me."

"You're not in the mascot uniform!" Evie pointed out.

"Uhhh, yeah, cuz this is a formal night! And besides, how can I be in my mascot uniform? It was stolen, remember?"

"But if you're not in it, then who is?" Ally demanded.

"Okay guys, let's just chill for a moment," I tried.

"Easy for you to say!" Audrey complained.

"Guys, it's okay!" Ben tried to reassure as well, denying the fact the person in the uniform was slipping away. "I'm sure there's an explanation for why—"

Suddenly, in a flash, all the lights went out, and everything was pitch black, except for the glowing neon colors on the girls' dresses. I heard Ben's voice struggling in the dark. "Ah—hah, hey! Let me go!"

Mal's voice sounded terrified. "Wh…Ben?!"

However, I was just as mortified when I felt what seemed like a sack be placed over me and carried me away in it. I let out a slight scream. "What the dust?!"

"Penelope?!" I heard Carlos gasp.

Once the lights clicked back on, both the king and I were missing. "Where did they go?!" Mal's voice rasped.

"Ben!"

"Pen!"

" _Ben!"_

" _Pen!"_

I just kept squirming in the sack more as their voices died down. "Let me go! What is this?! Let me out and fight me like a man!"

"Hahaha! Isn't that _my_ line, ya scoundrel?!"

That voice…it was a voice I've never heard before. I _did_ hear more of Ben's struggling as the owner of the voice seemed to be tying him up or something. "Argh, who are you—"

"Ben?!" I cried out, my voice probably sounding muffled from outside.

"Pen?! Wow, how did I only now just realize our nicknames sound awfully similar…"

" _By the second star, not the point! I mean, I'm dumbfounded by you, but not the point!"_

"It's so dark! Where are we?"

"I dunno! But can you get me out? It smells like Tick-Tock Croc's belly in here!"

"Can't…I'm kinda in my own situation…and it's very uncomfortable!"

"Must be better than this sack! Thank Neverland I'm not claustrophobic. I feel like Aunt Jane when she got kidnapped by Hook!"

"Hook…Hook! I dunno how someone escaped the Isle again, but you know that accent sounded like a pirate's!"

"Pirates have accents?" I felt like Ben was giving me an "Are you serious?" kind of look. "Kidding! Whoa, but if you're right…"


	19. Hooked on Ben

**Short #18: Hooked on Ben**

* * *

"How long do you think we're going to be in this situation?" Ben groaned.

"I don't know…"

That's when I heard a voice. "Wave hi, Benny~!"

"Whoa!" The volume of Ben's voice made it appear that he was falling. I heard noises clearly now.

"Ben!" went Mal's voice. "Oh my gosh!"

"What have you done to Penelope?" Evie's voice demanded.

"Oh, you mean _Pan?_ Ugh, are you sure you want her back? That girl ought to be my worst enemy but I find it hard to believe!" I squirmed around in my sack even more, desperate to get back out.

"CJ, give her back!" Carlos' voice shouted.

"Fine, fine!"

I felt my sack falling as well, and I felt myself hanging on a rope. It didn't stop me from shifting around some more though. Nor shout out in hysteria.

"Pen!"

" _Let me out, let me out! If people can hear me this time, I swear to Neverland—"_

"Oh, shut it, Pan," my kidnapper huffed. "I know trapping ya in a sack was just _wicked great_ and all, plus I absolutely cannot wait to tell my father about this, but if ya don't be quiet, I'll run my hook through ya!"

"You don't even have a real hook!" Jay retaliated.

"So, Malsy! What's first? Storm the castle? Take prisoners? Maniacally laugh in people's faces?! _Hahahahaha!_ …Oh, we're going to _free_ the hostages. Interesting choice, but you and your mom have always thought outside the box!"

As soon as I fell to the floor, finally out of the sack, Carlos and Evie, who seemed to have helped me, also helped me stand up and I glared at the newcomer who Carlos called CJ. She had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, with beads decorated all over. She truly dressed like a pirate, and if this really was the daughter of Captain Hook, then the way she dressed had me reminded of that. I was even more livid now. How dare she trap me like that! No way could I ever tell my father about this… "I thought I smelled codfish in the air!" I snarled.

"And I thought I saw a child! I was right!"

Mal, who was trying to untie Ben, looked at her old acquaintance in spite. "CJ, why would you do this?"

"Well, why wouldn't I? We're _villain kids,_ it's what we do!" She turned towards Jane and pointed. "You really should lock your stuff away. Stealing that mascot uniform was like taking candy from a baby! And Mal, framing you with the bracelet was just icing on the old cake! I _tried_ ruining your party dresses, but it seems these two VKs have gone _soft."_ CJ nudged her head at Evie, and Ally glared. "They just _had to…_ what is it you Auradon kids call it? ' _Save the day'?"_ Carlos made this mocking gesture of opening and closing his fingers to his thumb, while mouthing what CJ was saying with a stupid face. Jay and I resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "Oh! And let's not forget the no-shows!" She looked at Jane again. "I gotta hand it to ya Little Miss Bibbidi Bobbidi over here! A pumpkin car? Not my thing. But you pulled it off!" She gestured to Carlos and Jay. "Stealing the carpet from you two was probably the _most_ fun I've had _yet!"_

" _You_ stole the carpet?" Jay gasped in disbelief. But his expression changed to impression. "Ohohoho! _Nice!_ You know, maybe we could meet up after your hostile takeover. You can give me some pointers."

"Quiet!" the blonde snapped. "I'm soliloquizing." She turned to me now, sashaying over and leaning close. "I really wanted to do something to you as well—"

"That just sounds wrong," I huffed.

"—But you were nearly impossible to find! Is the great daughter of Peter Pan not that special enough to make an appearance?!" I scowled. "From my observations on you though, I kinda anticipated you'd go after the boys! It's kinda disappointing the only impact I could ever have on my supposed counterpart is purposely leave the car running so she'd be stuck in the middle of the road somewhere attempting to do a good deed!"

"That's as big as an impact you're ever gonna get. I don't think I'm ever going to give you a second glance in the near future. And FYI, at least people get out of your little problems! Betcha didn't know I had pixie dust!"

"And I could care less!"

" _Why I oughtta—"_

"And then, the _grandest of them all,_ cutting that DJ cord so our little Freddie could have her moment in the spotlight~ It was the least I could do as a thank you for sneaking me into Auradon!"

" _Freddie!"_ Mal gasped.

The black-haired girl shrugged sheepishly. "Surprise?"

" _You've_ been hiding CJ this _whole time?!"_

"Not cool, girl!" I exclaimed, hands on my hips. "She's the daughter of Captain Hook! Her name sounds as unoriginal as his!"

"I-I can explain!"

"So could I!" CJ cut in. "She was following orders. Freddie is my second-in-command!"

"Uhhh, no! We're partners!"

"Exactly. I tell you what to do and you do it." The blonde put a hand over Freddie's shoulders. "Partners!"

The girl pulled away almost instantly though. _"Excuse me?_ I spent my whole life living in my dad's shadow, ("Spent my life living like a shadow," I muttered. Ally patted my shoulder.) I'm _not_ gonna live in yours too."

"I get it! My dad never let me steer the ship either, but we don't have to be like our parents."

" _Exactly!"_ Mal interrupted, still attempting to untie Ben. "We make our own choices."

" _We can veer starboard of the squall together!"_

Freddie stared. "Uhhh, translation?"

CJ stuck her hand out. "Partners. For reals." To our dismay, Freddie shook it.

" _What?"_ Mal exclaimed.

Captain Hook's daughter smirked. _"We're gonna pillage and plunder together!"_

"Gazundheit?" Audrey frowned, leaning towards me.

"I speak pirate…basically, they're gonna take over."

Mal seemed hurt. "Freddie, I thought we were friends."

"We _are_ friends," the girl insisted, as she took Mal's hand…and her bracelet.

"Then _why_ are you pillaging and plundering me?! Okay, that just sounds weird."

"Because her captain commands her to pillage and plunder!" CJ proclaimed.

"Still, sounds weird."

Freddie looked annoyed. "Can we go back to you commanding me? That's _not_ very partnerly!"

The blonde looked at her innocently. "You're saying that like it's a bad thing!"

"Because it is!" Jane supported.

"I know the AKs are lame…" Freddie started.

Audrey put her hands on her hips. _"Excuse me?"_

"But at least _they_ don't go back on their word!"

The blonde huffed. "I'm disappointed in you, Freddie. I thought you were badder than this! Looks like I'll have to be partner- _less_ in crime!" She snapped her fingers and the carpet she stole came in, and she hopped on. Before doing anything, she turned to smirk at me. "This isn't the last you've seen of me, Pan!"

I scoffed. "I wish. But I have to agree! Next time, it's knife on sword!"

Laughing, she began to fly off. _"So long, squarest of them all!"_

Once she was gone, Freddie turned to Mal again. "I'm sorry about that. I guess for, being kinda lame, Auradon is kinda cool. Do you forgive me? Are we, hah, still friends?"

Mal smiled as she crossed her arms. "If I didn't forgive _every friend_ with a conniving stowaway, I wouldn't have _any friends."_

"Not true~" I sang.

"Oh, quiet," Maleficent's daughter chuckled.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you people," Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Jane inquired, worried.

"I don't know," Mal's tone was rather bored. "Freddie, are there any other surprises we need to know about?"

Dr. Facilier's daughter chuckled. "Not from me." She went to go untie Ben properly now.

"Well, then. Let's go after her tomorrow. She may be a criminal, but the bigger crime is wasting this awesome neon lights party! And I think we know a _liiittle_ bit about crime, right Evie?"

The blunette smiled. "Right!"

"Let's have a _wicked_ good time!" We all smiled at each other, agreeing, as we got in together as a group. Taking my camera out, I kneeled in beside Ally and held it out. _"Group selfie!"_

After I snapped the picture, Lonnie started the music up again for an upbeat tune, and we all dissipated. Carlos tapped me on the shoulder before I could go off with Freddie and Jane. "You still up for that dance?" he asked nervously.

I smirked. "Now?"

"Uhh well yeah!"

Tonight was a mess. I still can't believe I went through something like that, much less might have to keep occasionally getting myself into situations like that. Being a shadow had its perks. I needed a break.

"Sure, okay~"

Beaming, the albino took my hand, and we took to the dance floor.

* * *

 **FINALLY I AM DONE WITH THE FIRST HALF OF DESCENDANTS: WICKED WORLD AND NOW I CAN FOCUS ON THE SECOND HALF AS WELL AS WRITING OTHER THINGS WOOOOO**


	20. Slumber Party

**Short #19: Slumber Party**

* * *

The moment the party ended, the girls had already planned on having another party.

"Neon Lights Ball rules!" Jane pumped her fist.

"Slumber party in the throne room!" Ally giggled with everyone else. "Woo!"

We said goodbye to the boys, and everyone rushed into a new venue for our new gathering. I chuckled as I walked beside Mal and Evie. "Is it me, or do AKs love to party?"

"You're an AK!" Evie laughed. "You should answer your own question!"

I smiled. "Excuse me, I've stayed at Neverland since birth. I may have been Auradonian since 4, but I'm still Neverlandian at heart. Anyway, just how wicked was this ball?"

Audrey hummed. "Well, I could've done without the surprise CJ appearance—"

" _Same."_

"But—"

Mal chuckled. "Yeah, but, would you rather have a party with CJ, or, no party at all?"

"An even better question," Evie put in. "Would you rather stand around and talk or, _get this slumber party started~!"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Alright!"_

Before I knew it, everyone began breaking out into song.

We just ended up playing a game of "Would You Rather" and I had to admit, it was pretty fun. All the while, I could feel the happiness and connection of the VKs and AKs.

 _Good, bad, dark, light  
What you rather be tonight?_

 _Would you rather  
Eat a bad apple and sleep for a week  
Or break up with your prince? (gasp)_

 _Would you rather  
Ride to the ball in a pumpkin and fall  
Or go out with him? (Ew!)_

 _Good, bad, dark, light  
What you rather be tonight?_

 _Doesn't matter what we do, 'cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you_

 _Doesn't matter who is who, 'cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo_

 _Would you rather  
Give a big smooch to a frog  
Or drop your phone, into a bog? (No!)_

 _Would you rather  
Sing with a squirrel while you twirl  
Or have a zit? (Ugh!) End of the world_

 _Good, bad, dark light  
What you rather be tonight?_

 _Doesn't matter what we do, 'cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you (Rather be with you!)_

 _Doesn't matter who is who, 'cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
_

Eventually we all fell on each of our sleeping bags, laughing and giggling. I had to admit, this was the most fun I've had in years.

"Thank goodness this is a slumber party because _I_ am exhausted," Mal said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sleep for a month. Or maybe until the next party." Evie winked.

"That can be arranged," I smirked.

"Didn't you hear?" Audrey was beaming. _"It's this weekend~!"_

Freddie looked beat. "How does anybody get any studying around here with all this partying?"

"You learn to cope," I admitted.

Mal chuckled. "So, what's this weekend?"

"The Jewel-bilee!" Audrey proclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait, _I'm_ going to a Jewel-bilee?"

Jane gasped and whispered to me and Ally. "She doesn't know!"

I pursed my lips, nervous. Before Audrey could start, I cut her off. "Let's not worry about that for now. Why don't we all finally get into our pajamas and get to sleep?"

Everyone agreed with me, at least. Mal sighed, smiling afterwards. "Fine. Though we're discussing this tomorrow."


	21. Odd Mal Out

**Short #20: Odd Mal Out**

* * *

 **Fun fact: Penelope's jewel has the power to make her fly like her father. It's in a round shape and is a dark emerald green.**

* * *

After we woke up the next morning, we all decided to head over to Ally's café for tea time. "Drinks are on me!" the blonde sang. "Will be up in a jiffy after I whip up a teapot!"

"Thanks, Ally," I said, smiling. "Now, what are we going to tell Mal when she gets here?" The purple-haired girl had decided to be "fashionably late", which was her "trying-to-be-a-princess" cover up for "I actually just want to eat something that's not from this shop".

"What do you mean?" Evie questioned.

"The big news, course!" Audrey exclaimed happily. "It's not like we're meant to hide it!"

"Hide what, exactly?"

"We'll explain later," Jordan assured.

"I could care less about the news, anyway," Freddie retorted.

"Oh, but you're gonna care!" Jane insisted, kind of smirking as Ally reappeared, and she stood to help the girl with the tea. "The Jewel-bilee is a big deal!"

"Alright, I'm here!" Mal made a big entrance by bursting into the room and spreading her arms out a bit, as if showing her outfit. "And I heard that term again."

"Yup," I said curtly, looking over at Ally and Jane, who were behind me.

She jumped over the couch I was sitting in the crash down in between Evie and Jordan. "Okay, so, _I'm_ excited and _confused_ all at the same time. What is this whole, _Jewel-bilee_ thing?"

The daughter of Alice was so excited to give her definition that she was moving the tray of teacups so much that Jane was having a hard time pouring the tea. "Imagine Cinderella's Ball, the Festival of Fools, and the Mad Hatter's tea party all mixed together! Times six!"

Audrey scoffed. "Yes Ally. You imagine _that_ all you like. The Jewel-bilee is a dignified ceremony where each of us were given our birthright jewels!" She delicately took a sip of tea.

"Once we showed we were good," Jane said, handing a teacup. "No great. It's pass-fail!"

"Well, we all got our jewels _years_ ago." The brunette held up her pink phone, displaying a picture of her past much nerdy-looking, less-present Audrey-ish self. "See?"

The VKs took one look at it and I heard Evie giggle at Mal, "Whoa. Awkward~"

I had to chuckle a bit too. "I remember it took me a while to get my jewel. I wasn't exactly raised to be all that good."

Freddie chuckled sarcastically. "Really now? I find that hard to believe."

I only smirked. "I don't even wear my jewel often, but ah, most birthright jewels _are_ kinda great. Some have undeniably wicked cool powers."

Audrey stood after setting her cup down, excited now. "And now, for the first time, they're releasing jewels for the VKs!"

"Releasing?" Evie echoed, as she and Mal shared a look.

"Well, yes. When the villains were relocated, their jewels were collected."

Mal's arms were crossed. "Translation: stolen."

"So that they could be held safely. And now Auradon will bestow them upon you with the majestic Jewel-bilee!"

Freddie raised an eyebrow when Audrey sat back down. "They're giving us our own jewels? How generous."

However, when the brunette took a sip from her teacup again, her face suddenly turned a bright shade of green. I gaped at her, and Jordan did a spittake and chortled. "What?" Audrey asked.

Ally gasped as well as she pointed at Evie. "Huh?" The blunette pulled her mirror out of her pocket and gasped in horror to see her face was colored as well! Except it was a light blue that did not match her hair.

Mal laughed at her friend's reaction. "Oh, snap! Who's the _rarest_ of them all?" Just as she said that though, her own face turned violet.

Evie smirked, presenting the mirror to her. "Seriously?" The two then began to laugh at each other.

Freddie chuckled as well as everyone's faces began to change, but she was mostly focused on Audrey. "Looking good, _green-face~"_ Everyone else began to laugh, and I did too, even though I saw in the shop glass that my face had turned pale pink, much to my disgust.

"Oh dear!" Ally, who of course had prepared the tea, was worried her reputation was ruined.

"Oops!" Jane said guiltily. "I bibbidied the tea! It was supposed to be a surprise! To give us a healthy glow!"

Jordan was throwing her shade at the pink-haired girl as she dumped the contents of her teacup into the plant beside her, causing the whole thing to sport colorful shades.

Mal merely shrugged though. "It's okay, Jane. I look fierce. Hey, maybe I'll even match my jewel."

"Uhh, wait, you didn't tell her?" I heard Lonnie gasp, putting her hand over her lips, once the color began to drain from our faces. "Nobody told her?"

Ally decided to be the bearer of bad news. "Maleficent _hid_ your jewel, somewhere on the Isle."

Audrey set her cup down again. "Everyone looked but, it was never found."

Jane put a hand over the VK's shoulder. "So you're not getting one, Mal…"

The girl set her cup down with a sigh and crossed her arms. "Shoved in a jar, and my mom is _still_ ruining my life."

"I know," Audrey sighed. "It _really_ puts a damper on the whole celebration."

Mal only sighed, disgusted in her mother. "I'm sorry," I said solemnly. "But we know more than anything that you hate taking pity. You're still going to be a part of the Jewel-bilee!"

"Heh, thanks, but I don't even know if I'd like to come…"

"You must!" Audrey insisted. "You're still invited to come perform with us! I have this big dance number all choreographed out! In fact, we start practicing tomorrow. Come on, Mal!"

"It'd still mean a lot to us if you could make it," Lonnie piped.

The purple-haired girl had to force a smile, but I couldn't tell if she really tried to put one on or she was just faking it. "Sure. I'll try to pass by."

"Great~" Audrey sang. "Now, it's going to be a big day tomorrow, so, why don't we all head back to our dorms, hm?"

At least that, we agreed on. Saying our goodbyes, we set down our teacups and all went our separate ways.

"Evie, let's talk later," I heard Mal whisper, as the two began to walk away.

"Hey, Mal?" I called out. "You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

The girl merely chuckled. "Thanks, Pen." Though, I could kind of detect that dryness in her voice…

* * *

 **I'm planning on writing some short oneshots, but I'm gonna upload them in "The Shadow". What do you guys think? c:**


	22. Pair of Sneakers

**Short #21** : **Pair of Sneakers**

* * *

 **So I'm going to try and make the most out of this episode since Penelope isn't with Mal and Freddie on this episode…hehehe…**

* * *

After tea time, I didn't follow Audrey's advice at all. In fact, I was ready to be up and running. Or at least, playing something. I went onto the Tourney field and found Jay and Carlos having a practice pass-and-receive. They seemed to be talking too.

The son of Jafar looked incredulous. _"Wait,_ so you're telling me I can play sport where I get _rewarded_ for _stealing_ a base."

Carlos smiled. "I swear on my mother's coat!"

"You're talking about baseball, right?" I chuckled, walking over. "That seems about the only sport I can think of."

"Hey Penelope!" The albino beamed when he saw me. "Wanna join in?"

"You guys know the only sport I know is 'Follow-The-Leader'," I chuckled.

Jay smirked. "Also fencing, sword-fighting, jousting, anything that happens in Gym class, and anything that involves a long and/or pointy object."

"That sounds like me!" Carlos laughed at that. "But anyway, I'm just here to have some fun. I didn't real plan out what kind of fun I want to have though."

"Come on, have practice with us!" Jay tossed a tourney stick over at me and I caught it mid-air. "This is just to get you active again! Let's see if spending too much time with princesses got to you."

I had to smirk at that. Oh, he was so going down.

Jay and Carlos broke off into a run over to the other side of the field, passing the ball between them and attempting to shoot at the other goal. I ran after them hurriedly.

Once the ball was tossed midair, I took the advantage and stole the ball, quickly turning around and running back towards the goal to shoot. However, before I could, Carlos had taken the ball from me, smirking as he made me lose grip of my Tourney stick. I got it back just in time though. The ball was tossed in the air once more, but I knocked it out, back into the direction of my goal.

Jay picked the ball up before I could, and I was frustrated to realize the uneven playing field. I tried to trick the son of Jafar by following his movements and getting in his way. If we'd been in the past, he'd probably have tackled me already, but the brunette knew how to play by the rules at this point. I knocked the ball out of his hand once more, and it was nearer to the goal now. I ran after it, picked it up, threw it in the air, and let it fly into the net.

Victory should have been mine! Until Carlos caught the ball before it could land. He let it fly across the field, over my head, and into Jay's stick, where he was already near the goal on the other side. With me being far away from he, he took the advantage to run to the goal and shoot it, winning a point for him and Carlos.

I sighed. Probably should've seen. The boys hooted and gave high-fives and fist bumps while I pouted. "I could've had it!"

Jay chuckled. "So why didn't you~?" he sang. "Nice throw, Carlos!"

The De Vil rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Meh, it was nothing…!" He then turned to me. "Sorry about that by the way."

I could only shrug. "Eh, Jay was right, that was a good shot! Very cool." Carlos then beamed brightly. "Besides, you guys won fair and square—actually wait a minute, _it was two against one!"_

"Oops~" Jay chuckled. "Can't take the unfair play out of us ol' villain kids, eh?"

I pouted more, crossed my arms, and stamped my foot. "Not cool."

Carlos merely laughed, a pink hue spread across his cheeks. "Sorry…!"

"You guys seem to be having fun." We all turned to see Evie was approaching us, a light smile on her face.

"Hey Evie!" I greeted. "Wanna join us?"

"Does a goblin like coffee with sugar?" When I couldn't respond, she added, "The answer is indefinite. But anyway, I just came to inform the boys about the whole Jewel-bilee thing."

"Oh, yeah, I heard from Jane!" Carlos perked up. "That's so cool, I wonder what kind of power my jewel's gonna have!"

"Wait, remind me again what's happening?" Jay inquired.

"You know how everyone gets birthright jewels once proven they're good?" I said.

"I have no idea what that's all about."

" _Anyway,_ the AKs are holding a ceremony for when they present the VKs' own jewels!"

"Sweet! A pretty thing I don't have to steal!"

"I also wanted to tell you boys that Mal isn't getting hers," Evie sighed sadly. "Her mom apparently took it and hid it, now she's back in the Isle and trying to look for it."

"Wait, Mal went to the Isle?" I gasped. "You didn't stop her!"

"I tried! But she was insistent upon it. I think she'll be back by tonight though! If anything goes wrong, we have to get her."

"We'll be up all night if we have to!"

Carlos gave a thumbs up. "We'll just make sure no one notices she's missing."

"Thanks," The daughter of the Evil Queen frowned. "I do hope she's fine."

"She's Mal," Jay remarked. "She's always fine. You know, on a regular basis." I scoffed.

"Well, you three have probably been out here for a while. Hit the showers!"

Smirking at each other, the four of us all went back inside for a quick bath.

* * *

I was drying my hair after my shower, and was ready to go back outside. Though, I admit, I was rather hungry, seeing that night had already befallen on Auradon, and I didn't have dinner yet. I wasn't in the mood for a meal though. I decided to sneak out of my dorm to get a quick snack.

As I was sneaking out, I happened to pass by the VK boys' dorm, and was surprised to see Carlos sneaking out as well. He looked around, hoping no one was around. I don't think he saw me…

" _Stop, you're under arrest!"_ I shrieked in my best "policeman" voice.

The albino let out a scream as well, and tried to hide back in the dorm, but he stopped when he saw me. "Penelope?! Don't _ever_ do that!"

I couldn't help giggling. "Payback for earlier~ Didn't have dinner either, did ya?" I heard a stomach growl loudly in reply. "Oh, Neverland!"

The boy's face flushed a deep red. "Ahahaha…sorry…guess that answers your question."

Chuckling, I took his hand and dragged him with me. "Come on! I'm in the mood for chocolate chip cookies and milk!"

Once we snuck into the kitchen, I went to the pantry, where the secret stash of cookies and biscuits were kept, and Carlos and I helped ourselves to some. The boy also poured two glasses of fresh milk for both of us, and we clinked them, laughing as we munched on our sweets.

"You know, back when we were evil," the son of Cruella began with his mouth full. "We were trying to put a love spell on Ben. So he could fall in love with Mal and take her to the coronation. You know, so she could get a front-row seat and have a chance to steal the wand?"

"So that's why he was acting so weird that day?" I gasped, bewildered. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, we were making cookies the night before! It was the only way we could get him to eat it!"

"Now you guys are good and have no intentions of doing that again, right?"

Carlos nodded. "Yep! Promise! But man, I wanted a cookie then…I didn't know chocolate chip cookies were a thing…"

I frowned. "Life on the Isle is that bad, huh?" When Carlos nodded slowly, I patted his shoulder. "In retrospect…since I lived on an island myself…my idea of a good sweet was nuts and berries."

The boy smirked. "No wonder you're so thin. Did you grow up hating meat or something?"

I shrugged. "Hey, I'm not malnourished, at least!"

"What's life like in Neverland?"

I tapped my chin, humming in thought. "Well, I can't remember details, since I was there from birth to age four…but let me try to remember." I paused. "In a way, it was kind of lonely. All the lost boys were there, but not all the time. Who wanted to be with a baby? By the time I turned four, before I could even get to play with them, I had to leave for Auradon. Sure, I would visit and actually play with the boys then but it can truly be saddening when you don't have the people of your chidhood grow up with you. Neverland...t's a beautiful place full of Indians, mermaids, fairies, and ticking crocodiles—" Carlos chortled a bit. "—but I kinda understood why my father wanted lost boys to join his group. The only people that grew up with me were fairies, but they couldn't play catch or be my practice partners when fighting a pirate like my dad was. In a way, I was kinda sad to have left Neverland, but at the same time, I thought it was best for me. I'd never would have met all I knew here."

"Wow," The albino ran hand through the pale strands on his head. "That's kinda too much to take in… You know what? Auradon's lucky to have someone like you."

I couldn't help smiling brightly. "Thanks, Carlos. Same with you."

"Heh…right…b-but thanks."

My tone suddenly went all soft and serious, as I was suddenly filled with sympathy as I leaned over the counter, looking up at him slightly. "What was it like for you? You know…back then, over there?"

Carlos went quiet as well, and sat on the counter I was leaning on. He glanced down at his shoes and sighed. "Well…okay…I'll tell you…but don't tell anyone else, please? Only the VKs know what it's like over there, and this is the first time I'm ever telling anyone about it." I nodded, surprised he was going to trust me with such a story. "Basically…it was terrible. Life over there was horrible, where you had to steal to get even a bit of food and be threatened to be much more wicked and bad as the last generation of villains. For me…I was treated like a slave by own mom—" I gasped at that, putting a hand to my mouth. "—and I had to do all these menial tasks such as fluff up her hair, scrape her feet…stuff like that. My bedroom was her fur closet. I would spend night after night in a drafty room, and I wasn't even allowed to touch her furs. She has fur traps in there, you know?" Carlos lifted his shorts' leg and I choked when I saw thin, almost non-existent but still visible white lines. "I got caught in one once as a kid…Mom cared more about what had happened to her furs than me. I'm pretty sure she loves them more—"

"Stop." Carlos' brown eyes widened that I stopped him mid-sentence. I don't usually cry, but I did feel a wetness in my own orbs as I stared into his. "I can tell you don't like talking about this. Don't push yourself."

The albino looked mildly shocked but he nodded, looking down at his shoes again.

I straightened myself and quickly gave him a ginormous bear hug. He seemed to be shocked once again at that, but I soon felt his arms slowly wrap around me after. He relaxed into my touch, and I felt him shake a little, probably from being ready to cry. I couldn't help but let a tear fall down my cheek as well.

"You're free from her, do you understand?" I choked on my words. "She's not here anymore…you can make your own choices now, and you're far away from her…you're safe here…you're safe with me."

Carlos exhaled, and nodded slowly. He held me tighter, and so did I. I couldn't imagine anything happening to this boy. I couldn't imagine me letting anything else happen to him… "Thank you for telling me."

"No problem…thanks for listening…"

"Anytime…" Neither of us seemed like we wanted to let go. I know I certainly didn't. I didn't even care about how close were…Carlos didn't seem like he'd gotten many hugs before…if he was going to feel love, this is the best I could do for now…

We both had the notion to pull away after a long while, and I held his hands as he jumped off the counter. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

The boy chuckled. "I should be telling you that…we should sneak out for a midnight snack more often."

I smiled. "I totally agree."

After hiding the cookies and draining the rest of the milk, Carlos offered to walk me to my dorm, and I let him. Afterwards, we thanked each other for each other's company and said our good nights.

* * *

 **How was it .w.**

 **Also, thanks a lot for those that follow and favorite this story! Just wanted to say how much I appreciate you guys!**

 **Especially you, Charr777 (formerly Charr2003!)! Much love to you girl, this chapter's for you!**


	23. Wild Rehearsal

**Short #22: Wild Rehearsal**

* * *

"Penelope, I told you to sleep early last night!" Audrey was mildly scolding me, sighing when she caught me yawning as I made my way out of my dorm room.

She huffed when I yawned again. "Sorry, I couldn't help it! Last night was…something." I just hoped it didn't seem like my eyes were puffy or red from crying a bit.

"Well, I'm not going to ask what happened. I do hope you'll pay attention during practice!" I couldn't promise that, but you know, I could try.

As we entered the studio, we saw everyone was already there and chatting it up. I was relieved to see Mal had returned in one piece. She shot me a peace sign as the daughter of Sleeping Beauty began to speak up, clapping her hands to call everyone's attention. "Okay! Okay! Everyone listen up! I've worked _really_ hard on this song and dance for the Jewel-bilee. So I really need everyone to _step up_ and give a 110%! Or else."

Jordan placed a hand on her hip. "Or else what?"

"Or, _off with their heads!"_ While the blonde giggled, everyone could only stare at Ally in bewilderment. "…Too much?"

"Maybe," I chuckled.

Audrey decided to ignore it and went to the speaker, plugging her phone in for the music. "I just want you to watch me and follow my lead."

"Why should today be _any_ different?" Mal sighed, which then caused Jane to snicker, but she quickly covered it up.

"And two, three, four! _Wooo!"_

I made no attempt to copy Audrey, and only stared at her. I'd get the moves right eventually. I know dancing wasn't even my thing. Why did I volunteer to do this again…? Right, I had nothing else to do and Evie kept pestering me to try and step out into the spotlight…or something related to that context.

Suddenly, I noticed Audrey's movements suddenly became a little jerky. "Ooh! That's different," Ally commented.

"Whoa!" the brunette gasped. "Stop it, leg!"

"Okay, that's a weird move," Evie noted, her face scrunched up.

"Like this?" Jane attempted to copy the berserker dancer.

But Audrey cried out, "No! I'm not doing this!"

"Not doing it well, maybe," Jordan smirked, arms crossed.

"Whoa, Audrey," I tried to step up. "Maybe you should stop—"

But her wacky movements caused her hand to hit Freddie in the eye, and her foot to knock out Jordan's. "Hey! Watch the genie pants!"

"I'm out of control!" Audrey shouted.

Jane felt really awkward. "Is this still part of the routine?"

"Whoa, okay, this is getting out of hand…!" I tried to approach again.

But Audrey had bumped into Lonnie, who bumped into Ally, who bumped into me, and I bumped into Jane as we all toppled over and fell off the stage and onto the floor with a loud _thud._ Everyone was groaning, and I was aching all over. Note to self: never try to stop a wild dancer _ever again._

"Oh, Neverland," I moaned, noticing my hand was over Jane's face. "Oh, sorry!"

Mal loomed over us, a small smirk. "Well it started kinda slow but, I loved the big finish."

"Haha, very funny— _no."_

Audrey instantly stood up and began dusting herself off. _"Somebody magicked me…_ Mal?"

I saw the girl shrug, as if she didn't care, as I stood up and also saw Evie stepped forward. "Audrey, why would Mal do that to you?"

"Cuz she's jealous that she doesn't get to be a part of _all this."_

Ally, who was still on the floor, spat out Lonnie's foot before she spoke. "Mal's not like that anymore!"

"If she's still evil, then I'm still plain!" Jane declared.

Audrey held both her hands. "Um…"

I sighed as I stepped in-between the girls. "Okay, look, can we all just agree that what happened was only out of a bit of fun? Come on, Auds, lighten up. Let's take it from the top!"

The brunette gave a final huff. "Fine!"

Everyone fixed themselves up, and I looked over my shoulder to see Mal walking away. I guess she needed time to think about what she did…?

…Or, not.


	24. Chemical Reaction

**Short #23: Chemical Reaction**

* * *

"Okay, you may have involved me in every activity you've had for the past week, but this time I'm putting my foot down," I plopped down on Evie's bed, crossing my legs as I raised my chin stubbornly. "I'm not going to make nail polish with you."

"But Penelope, it's gonna be fun!" The blunette complained, gathering some materials from her drawers. Mal, who was flipping through her spell book, looked over her shoulder and scoffed.

"Sure, if you're interested in every color there is on the spectrum," she noted.

"Which I'm not," I piped. "So, I'm good. Really. You guys go have fun."

"Wait, why am I involved again—"

"Because you're my best friend and you have no choice." Evie smiled simply. "Well, Penny, if you say so then, I can't force you…"

"That's the spirit." I smirked to myself. "I _can_ try to follow up later…but we'll see."

The daughter of the Evil Queen merely shrugged, as she carried all her chem lab stuff. "Your loss~ Mal?"

The purple-haired girl gave a long, hearty sigh, but eventually stood to follow her best friend, giving me curt nod before the two closed the door behind them, leaving me in their room.

I laid back and examined the room. The place looked the same as ever. Unless you count the endless cloths and chemicals that were littered around Evie's side of the room. For Mal, it was pretty much the same. For a villain kid, she was a bit neat. The only difference from before was the lizard cage that was placed near her bedside table.

I approached it with caution. A few weeks ago, Maleficent and her lizard cage were at first placed in this prison-like room and the villain was "heavily" protected by some guards that had to watch over her. I remember Mal even mentioning she was only allowed 5 minutes to speak with her, and she was family. I shivered at the thought. In truth, I pitied Mal. Not only did she not receive the love she deserved growing up, but she still had to despair over the fact that she had to watch her mom being treated like this before her very eyes. And I am almost 64% sure that, deep down, she still didn't want to see her suffer this much.

"Hello," I said, mildly. The lizard didn't respond back. I think it was sleeping. I was peculiarly curious, and I hated myself for it, but can you blame a daughter of Peter Pan for it?

I hesitantly picked up one of Evie's chemical tubes off a rack and let a drop of it fall into the air hole of the lizard box and onto Maleficent. I watched in amusement as her scales slowly began to glow a neon shade of green.

"Cool!"

Why was I doing this? I have no idea. Since I can't find the same interest or amusement in make-up or cosmetics, might as well do this.

I continued to experiment with other chemicals. The lizard Maleficent was able to swap into different colors of red, blue, yellow, etc. I don't know why I was having so much fun with this. And the former Mistress of Evil was asleep, right? It's not like anything bad could happen—

"Like your father, always the child."

I instantly froze. There was no one else in the room that could've spoken… "Um…what?"

I saw, horrified, that the little reptile's one eye opened lazily, and it practically clicked its forked tongue. It didn't speak again, but I was sane enough to believe that one of Evie's chemicals just happened to be an animal-translation potion, which might've been one that could only work once one sentence was uttered. If that was the case…

I gave a weak smile and put the chemicals back. Whatever that was, there was no way I was forgetting it. I decided it must be time for me to leave the room.

Making sure the lid on the box was closed on extra tight, I watched Maleficent the lizard move around a bit, as if getting comfortable in her box – but not before I watched her reptilian lips tug up into what looked like a smirk.

I made sure to leave after that.

* * *

"Penelope."

I was trying to make my way to the chem lab, and I found that Freddie, Ally, Jane, and Audrey all decided to watch Evie's attempt at a new concoction. They were all gathered around this beaker, watching chemicals mix, and I had to wonder where Mal was. Her blunette best friend came up to me though, once I was through the laboratory doorway, and she grasped my hands tightly as her dark orbs shone with worry.

"Evie? What's up?"

"Something's wrong with Mal…I need your help."

A worry line crossed my forehead. If my suspicions are correct, and based on my observations from what happened in the dance studio yesterday…

"Okay, I understand…"I said slowly. "I'll find her later, but now…let's just make it look like nothing's wrong in front of the AKs."

"Okay, got it."

"Also…nice outfits."

Audrey, who overheard, whirled around and beamed. "Thanks~!"


	25. Talking Heads

**Short 24: Talking Heads**

* * *

 **Whew I have art trades to work on and a ton of homework piled up for the long weekend, but I do believe I still have time to write! (hopefully)**

* * *

I saw Mal enter the dining hall and quickly ran to get Evie, Jay, and Carlos. "She looked as if everything was completely normal," I said, slightly exasperated. "She even waved to me like nothing was wrong!"

"Maybe she does think nothing is wrong," Jay tried to crack a smile. Evie shot him a look as we entered the room.

" _You've been evil all along!"_ I blinked, clearly not expecting Audrey's sudden burst.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Carlos closed the door behind us. I noticed Jane, Ally, and Lonnie were there with Audrey as well. "Accusations are flying faster than Aladdin in here!"

The son of Jafar circled Sleeping Beauty's daughter. "And you don't wanna let frown lines spoil that beautiful face, do you?" The girl only scowled.

Evie and I had approached Mal and faced the brunette. "Audrey, we VKs may be a lot of things but we're not fakers."

"Just admit it!" Audrey refused to let in, still pressing matters at Mal. "You're furious about not getting a jewel and you're 100% evil!"

"You're wrong, Mal is our friend!"

"Audrey, could you please quit the drama and just let all this pass?" I crossed my arms, frowning.

"After all these _accidents_ that keep happening when she's involved?! And are you seriously going to say something after what they've done to _you?"_

At that, I was taken aback. "What _exactly do you mean?"_

" _We have been planning this song and dance for ages—"_

That's when chaos broke loose. Well, more like a very heated argument that didn't seem to end. I was behind Mal, watching everyone just begin to fight over the situation. I wanted to engage, but I had no idea what everyone was saying. I did see Mal bring her spellbook out though.

" _Bicker, holler, squabble, and squawk, twist their words when next they talk!"_

Green smoke emitted, and I ducked when one almost hit me in the mouth. It hit everyone else's mouths though, and the next thing I heard after that was Audrey shout. "In trouble big you are! _Huh?"_

"What now happening is?" Ally held her face.

"Voices are she's bewitched!" Jane gasped.

"Deserve you what get you!" Jay said triumphantly. But then he heard his own words. "Hey!"

"Dust the what," I gaped. "I mean, what the dust? Whew, thank Neverland…"

Everyone began to approach Mal, but Evie and I stayed near, attempting to defend. The blunette held her arms up. "Okay, okay! Things got a little heated, we all said things that didn't make any sense!"

"You bet you did," I huffed.

"But I'm sure if we ask _nicely,_ Mal will take it _all back._ Right, Mal?"

" _Wrong!"_

The purple-haired girl suddenly jumped up and onto a table. Suddenly she…began to sing?

" _~I carry on like a princess  
But man I've got 'em fooled~!"_

She surfed the tables and onto the stage, green power formulating from her hands as she danced.

" _~'Cause underneath my business  
I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel~!"_

Next thing we knew, she hit us with her magic and everyone – including me this time! – began to dance against their will! I saw everyone's horrified faces as they didn't even seem to realize what was happening!

" _~Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be  
Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil!_

 _Tell the people  
I'm evil~!"_

Although, I had to admit, it was nice to dance without looking like a puppet for once – probably never going to tell this little detail to anyone – but the next thing I knew, Audrey seemed to have broken from the spell, causing a domino effect. She threw one strawberry puff at Mal, and everyone began throwing food as well. She dodged them all, naturally, but I could hear everyone's twisted shouts.

" _Ah!"_

" _No!"_

" _What the heck?!"_

" _Anyone pizza like?!"_

" _Here's face in your pie!"_

" _Gross!"_

" _NO!"_

" _Sorry, so I'm!"_

I was ducking underneath the buffet table, beside Evie, who stuck her tongue out in disgust at everyone's behavior. "Tell me when it ends," I groaned.

Jay was laughing and pointing at Carlos, until a puff was thrown into his mouth, and he ended up chewing it. "Not bad. Hey! Eating cures the spell! Dig in!"

I slowly stood and scoffed at everyone who began eating the food in their hands. Especially at Carlos, who had eaten the food on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him before Audrey stomped over to Mal.

"That's _it!_ As chairman of every committee, I hereby _banish_ you from the Jewel-bilee!" This earned a gasp from Jane, and me dropping the nut I was going to eat. "And if I had the power, I would banish you from _Auradon!"_

Evie clamped a hand over her mouth, but the daughter of Maleficent seemed far from fazed. "Awww, that's okay Audrey~" Mal got up from her seat. _"~Because I'm evil~"_

Using her magic to open the doors, she continued to sing. _"~Feels good to be bad, heh, so good to be bad~"_

"What is going on?!" Jane cried, running after Mal.

The rest of us were too spooked to come up with a realization. "This isn't Mal," Evie said. "Why is she acting like this?" Jay and Carlos had no answer.

"Do you guys think she's really returning to villainy?" I couldn't help squeaking out.

"No way! …Possibly?" The three VKs exchanged a look, and I could tell they weren't at all definite.


	26. Steal Away

**Short #25: Steal Away**

* * *

 **Hey, guys, I wrote in "The Shadow" again! Check it out! However, make sure you read Melissa de la Cruz's Isle of the Lost books first!**

 **Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"I still don't get what Audrey said," I sighed, as I was walking with the VKs and AKs out of the dining hall. Audrey had stomped away furiously, so she wasn't with us, so I had the opportunity to rant a little.

"Well, the VKs _have_ grown on you!" Ally piped. When Evie looked at her, she cleared her throat. "Sorry."

"I guess it's true though," I smiled meekly. "You guys aren't like anyone else in Auradon. I guess I just liked being around you guys. I wanted to do what no one could do for me."

"Aww, Pen," Evie gushed, giving me a quick hug. "Thank you."

"You're one of us now, Penelope," my roommate said soothingly, as Lonnie patted my shoulder. "You shouldn't have to feel like an outsider anymore. The shadow found its light!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Carlos tried to engage in the conversation. I laughed.

"Thanks, guys. But hey, why are we focused on me? I'm more worried about Mal…"

"I sure hope Jane comes back with good news," Evie sighed, crossing her arms.

"Update us if anything happens?" Ally hoped, about to enter her dorm room.

"You bet."

"See you tomorrow then, guys," Lonnie said.

"Jewel-bilee's tomorrow, after all," I added.

"Wouldn't miss it." Carlos gave us a thumbs up.

"We might take a while to prepare though," Jay joked. "Knowing Carlos, he'll probably spend ten minutes on his hair."

"Hey! I'm not like my mother!"

"Some traits can be hereditary!"

We all chuckled. "Well, anyway, bye!" We all said our good nights and dissipated.

Lonnie and I entered our dorm, and the first thing I did was bring out our dresses. Mine was a spaghetti strap sun dress with red translucent shawl to cover it. It came with a matching red belt where I could place my jewel, and had a silver design surrounding the edge. My roommate also brought her dress out and twirled around, pressing it to her chest. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Me too," I admitted, smiling a bit as I hung the outfit. Lonnie did the same before turning to me.

"Well, we should get some sleep. Can't go to the ball with eye bags!"

I laughed. "Right, right."

* * *

The next morning, I'd received a text from Evie: _Great news! Mal was actually under a spell and wasnt acting like herself this whole time! :)_

I had to scoff at the message. How was that good news? Well, I suppose this goes against the suspicion that Mal had resorted to being evil again. I read when the text was sent and found it was sent late last night. I don't know who else Evie messaged, but I showed Lonnie just as she was helping me zip up my dress.

"Huh! Guess that explains it!"

"Yep. It's kinda nice to know Mal's not completely evil. You know, again."

"Yeah! Well, anyway, we have to get to the Jewel-bilee now. Shall we?"

My roommate held her arm out to me, and I locked mine with hers. "We shall!"


	27. Evil Among Us

**Short #26: Evil Among Us**

* * *

 **To answer Guest reader silverwolf's question, they might get to swordfight! It really depends.**

 **I'd like to advertise Soldier of the Mist's Descendants OC story, "Serenity of the Damned". She's a few chapters in and it's getting good! Check her out! Also a shoutout to her cuz she supported all my stories as well by favoriting them. Thanks to you!**

 **Alsooo just one more shoutout to Charr777, my favorite ridaa of all time, my most supportive reviewer, and a true friend! You don't know how much I appreciate you ^^ 3**

* * *

Lonnie and I entered the hall and found Ally, Jordan, Jane, and Audrey already in the room, along with a bunch of other invited guests of the Jewel-bilee. "Pen, Lonnie!" Ally cried out, practically squealing when seeing us. "You look great! This deserve a quick photoshoot!"

"Oh no," I laughed, stepping back the moment I stepped forward. "I'll just take pictures."

"Pennn, come on!" Audrey whined, whipping her phone out, about to take a selfie with Lonnie. When she did that, I got my own tab to take a picture of _them_ taking pictures.

Lonnie held the phone this time, and then Audrey (who at least insisted she'd use my tab), and then they even had someone take a picture of them, but I just took photos of all that. Jordan scoffed at my refusing to join the group. "You are such a shadow."

I only smirked. "Thanks!"

I took a picture of the jewels before Jane offered to go pick up the VKs – due to them being a little late, as Jay had predicted – for their big moment. When I returned to the girls, the pinkette was gone and Ally was grinning. _"Oh~!_ I can't stop smiling! I feel like the Cheshire Cat! The smiling bit, not the invisible bit!"

"Audrey, your dress is _a-mazing,"_ Jordan complimented. "I love where you put the jewel!"

"Thanks! And you look _so_ totes fab, Jor!"

"And I have _no_ idea what you just said."

"You learn to live with it, you know?" I chuckled.

"Heh. Pen, you really should wear dresses more often too!"

"And I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!"

"Ah, I can't wait anymore!" Ally cried. "I'm about to pop!"

"Where _is_ everyone?" Audrey demanded, hands on her hips. "We need to start!"

The blonde sighed. "Don't they understand the _importance_ of the Jewel-bilee?"

"Forget the Jewel-bilee! I'm talking about my musical number!"

"Wait, how is that the only thing you care about?" I huffed, arms crossed.

"The idea is there! _Oh, where are they?!"_

"Patience, Auds! I'm sure they'll turn up! Carlos must focus on wanting to look his best for the public."

"No matter how hard he tries, he's not going to get taller!" We all paused a bit at what she said before all five us burst out laughing.

"If it makes things any better, I'll go text them," Lonnie said, moving aside to get better signal.

"Thanks Lon," I sighed.

"Why aren't they here?!" Audrey began to shout, after she'd checked her watch.

"Well," Ally started. "You _did_ uninvite Mal. It's a very merry un-Jewel-bilee for her!"

"I know that! But what about Evie, Freddie and Jane!"

"You mean Jay," I corrected. "And add in Carlos."

"Potato, tomato!"

"Potatoh—" Audrey shot me a look and I shut up.

"You think they're okay?" Jordan put a hand over her mouth.

"Well they won't be when _I_ get through with them!" The brunette stamped her foot on the ground so hard that Lonnie lost grip of her phone.

" _Whoa!_ Got it."

I groaned loudly. "Audreyyyy chillax, they'll be here! And loosen up that scowl, you'll get wrinkles." She quickly gasped and checked her mirror, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Maybe we should send someone to check on them?" Lonnie suggested.

"We already sent Jane," I sighed. "We can only wait. Give it thirty minutes…I'm sure they'll turn up."

* * *

 **Again to everyone, please be sure to check out "The Shadow", one of my stories, again! And after that, have a look at "A Lost Girl!" for the third oneshot! Both stories can be found on my profile c: Thanks!**


	28. Options Are Shrinking and Party Crasher

**Short #27-28: Options Are Shrinking and Party Crasher**

* * *

 **I'm combining the two shorts because I can't really put much in #27 since it's focused on Zevon. And Pen wasn't there to witness what happened!**

* * *

Audrey has zero patience. Fifteen minutes later – it was a miracle she lasted that long – she began to complain again. _"What's taking so long?!"_

"I'm starting to worry as well," Lonnie put in, frowning. "What could have happened?"

I could only sigh. I was sitting on the stairs of the hall. I had to admit, this was getting quite worrying. "Are you sure you don't want me to check on them?"

"No!" Audrey cried. "What if you don't come back too?! We can't lose anymore people for the dance!"

"Okay, one, you're starting to sound like it's creepy that everyone's missing. Two, _how is that all you care about."_

"Of course I'm worried too! But if they don't have any logical explanation for being late, I'm going to smash them like pumpkins!"

"Hey, that's Jane's line," Jordan pointed out.

" _Whatever."_

"Still not here?" Ben approached us. He was holding the box of jewels for the VKs and set them down on a stand nearby. He was going closer to me as he looked up at our small group, frowning a bit once he realized how few of us there were.

"No," I groaned, standing. "If I'd known Carlos was going to take this long with fluffing his hair, I could've offered to design it with flowers!"

"As if that's going to make things better."

" _Ugh!"_ Audrey was pacing now, clearly exasperated. "I can't believe they're still not here!"

That's when Lonnie's phone rang. "Oh, I just got a text from Jane! But I…I can't read it, it's…it's like super tiny."

"Why in the world would Jane be sending you a super tiny text?!"

"Maybe her phone shrunk," I joked. Audrey shot me a look and I shut up. "Maybe we should get into position."

"Great idea!" Audrey had us all stand before our respective mics and she crossed her arms. "Okay, I _refuse_ to wait any longer! The Jewel-bilee _must_ begin, and more importantly, _my_ big number _must_ go on! Hit it!"

The unsure tone in Jordan's voice was obvious as she reluctantly turned the music on. "As you wish…"

"Audrey," I began. "Are you sure—"

She ignored me as she began to sing and go from one microphone to another as we danced. It seemed like she was trying to fill in everyone's roles… Let me just say, it was not pretty. She even bumped into me and Lonnie. And it was far from amazing. Audrey gasped at her own horrible performance that she and Ally both fell to the floor.

Wait, no. Audrey fell because of the sound of a bang.

Everyone gasped when blue mist appeared out of nowhere. "He-llo, Auradon!"

A tall man stepped out of the mist. He sported a long black jacket with a high collar and a light blue shirt underneath. It seemed that he had a blue streak in his semi-spiky black hair. What horrified me most was that he was carrying Jafar's old cobra staff.

Audrey seemed to be the least stunned from us all. In fact, she looked infuriated. She stood, dusting herself off, and placed her hands on her hips. _"What is the meaning of this?_ Do you know how long I worked on this number?!"

The man, who seemed all high and mighty when he entered, suddenly looked awkward when he was face-to-face with Audrey. "Oh. I didn't, realize, it's so hard to see from outside." I actually thought he was being sarcastic, based from his tone, but he truly seemed sincere that all I could do was gape at him. "If I'd time it, just right, it's really just to roll the dice. I'm sure it's gonna be a great little song and dance, your folks would be proud."

The brunette was actually _flattered. "Aww, thanks~!"_

"Audrey, what the dust." I deadpanned.

The man then turned to the rest of the crowd. "The good news, however, is that you'll all have a front-row seat for the coming _Revoltolution!"_

"Doesn't he mean revolution?" I whispered to Lonnie, as the man approached the jewel box.

Ben instinctively went in front of it. "Okay, that's far enough!"

The man – only then did I realize he was around teen years – brought out a blue chemical from his jacket and threw it down. _"Pa-pow!"_

We all watched in horror as Ben was suddenly covered in ice! "Ben!" I cried, as the guy pushed him away with the staff.

Audrey gasped when he just took a purple one. "No! Not the jewels!"

Too late. "Haha!" He placed the jewel in the staff and lifted it up, sparks flying from it.

"Why you…!" I took a knife from my boot, ready to throw it, but the guy seemed to expect that, because he lifted the staff to stop my throw mid-air, and sent it back at me.

" _Ka-chow!"_ I yelped and ducked out of the way, but he still used the staff to send a force so strong at me that I hit the wall. _"Ka-blooey!"_

"Pen!" Lonnie ran up to me, ready to help me up.

I could only grit my teeth. "Who _are_ you?!"

The guy smirked. "I am Zevon, son of Yzma! For those of you who are still confused, I don't mind making this _crystal clear!"_ He then collected the rest of the gems and held them up. "Once I fuse all the stones together, this staff will be more powerful than a magic wand!"

"Then that's not going to happen!" Jordan ran forward, ready to take him on.

But Zevon used the same spell he used on me to send Jordan into the wall. _"Ka-blooey!"_

" _Whoa!"_

" _Ba-bam!"_ Gem shards shot out of the staff, and pinned the genie girl to the wall like she was a dart board and he missed all her parts.

" _Jordan!"_ I cried. Everyone began to run away screaming as Zevon then shot sparks up at the ceiling.

"That's just one jewel. Once I've combined them all, I will rule _all of Auradon!"_

The girls gasped. "Oh no!" Lonnie cried.

But Zevon just laughed. _"Hahahahahahaha! Ba-bye!"_ He slammed the butt of the staff onto the floor, and he was gone in blue mist.

"This is bad," I muttered. Lonnie shouted something about getting hair dryers. "This is very bad."


	29. Mal-lone

**Short #29: Mal-lone**

* * *

Once Lonnie had gotten two hairdryers from our room, she handed one to me and we instantly began melting the ice from Ben with hot air. Ally instantly got to work in removing the shards to set Jordan free. Audrey…well, she began to throw a tantrum.

"Audrey, shut up!" I yelled. Lonnie and I were halfway through melting Ben completely, and all she did was bawl the entire time. Well, she bawled, fell to the floor dramatically, bawled some more, and began saying some dramatic monologue.

By the way, the princess paid me no heed. _"My dance number is ruined!"_

That's when we noticed the VK girls' entrance, the moment Audrey began sniffling now. "Mal! Evie!" I called.

Ignoring the brunette's little scene, Mal turned to the rest of us. "Is everybody okay?" Lonnie and Ben gave a thumbs up, even as we were still melting the ice off the king. The two girls approached Jordan, who was still stuck to the wall apparently. "What happened?"

"Zevon!" Jordan explained. "Yzma's son!"

"He's here?" Evie's eyes widened.

"H-yeah! And he had Jafar's staff, and he was like, 'K _a-blam! Ka-pow! I'm here for the revoltolution!'_ Whatever that is. Then he stole the jewels and he was all like _'Ba-bam! Ba-boom!'_ And now he wants to take over Auradon."

"Excellent summation," Ally commented.

"Thanks!"

"Does anyone know where Zevon went?" Mal asked, as she ran up to us now.

"Nobody's seen him," Lonnie said softly.

"He was just gone in a mist," I added.

"E, mirror." When Evie did bring her mirror out, she just went to check herself in it. "Evie."

"Right! _Mirror, mirror, in my hand, where is Zevon in our land?"_ Seconds later, she showed Mal what she found. "There he is! On the Tourney field!"

Mal nodded, going up to the stairs to catch everyone's attention. "Okay you guys! The only way we can stop Zevon is by working together. Let's go!"

"Coming!" I called, still focused on melting Ben. Wait, that sounded wrong.

Audrey seemed furious at Mal's sudden command, though. "You want _us_ to follow _you?_ After what _you_ did?!"

"I know! I mean, I was more than mean, I was evil. I'm, so sorry."

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty refused to give in. "Apology _not_ accepted! Apology _rejected,_ like an ugly stepsister with size twelve feet!"

"Audrey!" I snapped, but she still ignored me.

"You ruined everything, and put us all in danger!"

This received a long pause from Mal. "She's right."

Evie stepped up to put a hand on her shoulder. "Mal…"

"This _was_ my fault."

"It couldn't have been," I tried to say, but Mal just gave me a pained smile.

"If I hadn't gone back to the Isle looking for my jewel…"

"There's no way you could've known," Evie said softly before turning to the AKs. "Look, Mal didn't do this. Zevon did. He turned us against each other. He divided us!"

Ben was finally free and tried to stand as Lonnie spoke. "And on top of that, Jane, Freddie, Jay, _and_ Carlos are missing."

I helped my friend keep his balance as he sighed. "Hah, I can finally feel my feet. I'll go find them."

"I'll go with you!" I announced. But before I did, I went to Mal and gripped her hands tightly. She stared at me in slight confusion. "This isn't over."

She responded to me with a sad smile.

I then went with Ben and we took off.


	30. Trapped

**Short #30: Trapped**

* * *

 **Spoiler alert: fight scene here! In my opinion, short #30 should be "face-to-face" and #31 should be "trapped"! You'll see why .w.**

 **I'm almost done, guys!**

* * *

"I'll go check the West Wing, you check the East Wing!" Ben told me, running ahead.

"You did _not_ just use a Beauty and the Beast reference on me!" I shouted, running in the other direction.

' _Okay, okay…'_ I thought, trying to be calm. _'If I were Zevon…where would I be…'_

"Hi-yaaaa~!"

I yelped when the daughter of Captain Hook suddenly swung on a rope and dropped in on me. "CJ!" I cried. "What are you…you know I was wondering why we never went after you."

"A pirate never gets caught!" she proclaimed.

"Yeah right…you obviously have something to do with this, I bet."

"Obviously~!" the blonde sang. "However, I'm willing to be against this, too."

"Excuse me?"

"I can _tell_ you where your…" She snorted. _"…little friends_ are. But like ya said, Pan! Next time we meet, it's knife on sword!"

"You want to duel me for their location?" I snapped. "Zevon is out to take over Auradon, I don't have time for this!"

"And I could care less about whether there's a hostile takeover or not!" CJ unsheathed her sword. "Fight me like a woman!"

I stared at her at first. I needed to find the VKs and Jane _now!_ But the daughter of my father's enemy seemed to know what she was doing. "Why are you even offering me this?"

The girl scoffed. "Well, I _could_ just walk away and forget about all this. But, as much as I hate to admit it, Auradon can be cool. Not to mention my best friend likes it here so much. I wouldn't like the chance of seeing her suffer."

"Hmph," I crossed my arms. "Who knew you had feelings…"

"Enough talk, girl! Fight!"

I couldn't waste any more time. I took my knife out of my boot and readied my stance. "Fine."

CJ advanced first.

I front guarded myself, holding my sword vertically, and jabbing it forward. But CJ dodged that and did the same. I ducked and tried to kick her foot, making her lose her balance. I tried to hit her head, but she blocked it with her sword and regained position. Our weapons clashed, and with my shorter blade, she was still moving forward. I tried to empty fade, but it made things worse. She doubled her strikes, and almost hit me in the eye, but I ducked just in time to run away.

She chased after me though, and our blades clashed once more. If only I could fly! I could win! I could get the greater advantage. _'No, Pen,'_ I could almost hear my father's words echoing throughout my mind. _'I had to learn the hard way that sometimes, all my advantages aren't at all fair. In knowledge, that's when there's an even playing field though!'_

As CJ's smirk grew wider, I had to hold onto hope. I looked around for something that may have helped me. As the girl was about to strike me once more, I took a vase that was just in the hallway for display. She shattered it with her sword, and I quickly moved back. The girl yelped at the shards that scattered, and that spared me enough time to kick myself off the wall, do a back-flip, and land behind CJ. Before she could react, I grabbed her sword hand, forced it behind her, and pressed my knife against her throat.

Her sword clattered to the floor at that.

' _Oh, Neverland,'_ I thought excitedly. _'I am_ so _telling Dad.'_

"Do you yield?" I whispered.

CJ gulped. "Y-yeah! Unhand me already!" When I did, the girl coughed and rubbed her neck as she choked out, "Zevon shrunk those four. They're trapped in that genie girl's lamp as we speak! They're actually in the room opposite of the ballroom's."

I smiled brightly. "Got it. Thanks!"

Before I could run off, CJ called out, "Hey, Pan!" I turned to her, a bit confused. "…Next time… _I'm_ gonna win!"

I could only smirk. "Yeah. Sure." If CJ were not my supposed nemesis, or any other refusing-to-turn VK for that matter, I'd have liked to get to know her more.

The girl smirked, hands on her hips as if she'd read my mind. "Ya'd make a fine pirate."

I burst out laughing as I ran off. "Don't tell my father!"


	31. Face-to-Face

**Short #31: Face-to-Face**

* * *

I found the lamp on the table, just sitting there, not even guarded, and I quickly ran to it. I heard Carlos' voice through the walls. _"HEEEEELP!"_

" _Knock it off!"_ Freddie's voice yelled after. _"That's not going to work!"_

When I lifted the lid, everyone looked up and I could see their faces light up. _"Penelope!"_

"Okay, I stand corrected…"

"Guys, thank Neverland," I sighed. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine!" Jane shouted. "Get us out of here!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?" Jay demanded. "Just tip the lamp!"

"No, you don't understand! Zevon's out there in the Tourney field. I have a feeling there's a battle ready to happen…it's too dangerous for you guys to come out first! Besides, how will you follow us in these sizes?"

"She's got a point," Jane moaned.

"But you can't just leave us here!" Carlos exclaimed.

"No way I will!" I insisted. "I'm taking you with me. But you guys won't get here if you guys were here first. I'll bring you out when we get out there! Stay safe, guys!"

"Penelope, wait—"

But I closed the lid and took the lamp, running as I texted Ben: _Found them! Meet me back Ballroom w/ others ASAP_

I burst into the ballroom, just as Jordan, Lonnie, Ally, and Audrey were finished cleaning again. "We need to find a way to get out there!" I was hearing Audrey say.

"Found them," I announced, running up to the girls and holding the lamp out. "They're in here!"

"What?!" Jordan gasped. "They'd better not be trashing my home!"

" _How can that be the only thing you're worried about?!"_ Freddie shouted inside.

"Okay," I sighed. "Jordan, remember those 3 wishes you offered me?"

"Yeah…?"

"Perfect. I wish I had a magic carpet to take us to the Tourney field!"

The moment Ben came into the room to join us, a mid-size blue, red, and yellow carpet big enough for all of us appeared out of thin air. The girls all beamed. "Sweet!" Lonnie said.

Knowing Freddie, Jay, Jane, and Carlos were still inside the lamp, I still held it close to my chest even as Jordan reached out for it. "Ahahaha…I'll hold onto this for a while." We heard a _boom_ from outside, signaling that things were definitely getting worse. "Let's move, guys!"

We all hopped onto the carpet, and let it take us to the battle scene.


	32. United We Stand

**Short #32: United We Stand**

* * *

Mal and Evie were in danger! They were surrounded by puppets!

Okay, that's a sentence I never thought I'd say…but I swear, the situation looked creepy.

" _ATTACK!"_ Audrey shrieked. " _AKs to the rescue!"_

I noticed the broken portion of the stands, floating, with Zevon and the jewels on top of it. I grit my teeth in fury. "He's not taking over Auradon that easily!"

"Let's get them!" Ally shouted, as we all jumped off the carpet, leaving Ben to park it.

Gathering up in a line, Audrey shouted once again, _"Five, six, seven, eight!"_ With that, the five of us each took our turns in kicking the puppets away. "Take _this!_ And _that!_ And some of _this!_ And some of _that!"_

As the puppets were distracted, we all dissipated to take one on. Zevon suddenly began making the platform he was on move, and I saw Mal run towards it. "Oh, Neverland, please," I prayed, bringing my knife out. I looked to see a puppet grinning wickedly as it approached me. "Ugh! So creepy!" It took its arm off itself and began to sword-fight with me…or arm-and-knife fight…uh…

" _Hi-yah!"_ Audrey kicked a puppet down and glared up at Zevon. "You ruined everything! And you're not even enrolled here!"

"Pen, Audrey!" Ben called out, who was also fighting…except with a puppet's leg…you know what, I don't know anymore. "Look out!"

I yelped, moving out of the way, but Audrey couldn't be saved. _"Ba-bam!"_ Zevon threw another chemical at her, and we watched as the princess transformed into a little duckling.

"Auds!" I gasped.

Zevon smiled. "I think it's an improvement."

As much as I wanted to agree with him, I was rather angry now. "YAH!" With a final swing of my knife, I knocked the head off the puppet I was fighting right off his shoulders. While it distractedly tried to look for it, I took another knife out of my boot and went to help the others.

"Pen, where's my lamp?!" I pointed to the carpet, and Jordan went after it.

I saw Ally distracted from the puppet, so I shouted her name out. "ALLY!"

This caused the girl to shriek, and knock off the head with her purse. The head, however, then hit Jordan, who was holding her lamp, and it was knocked out of her hands. I watched in horror as Freddie, Jay, Jane, and Carlos now tumbled out. "We're free!" I heard the latter exclaim.

However, my little friends scattered as they tripped one puppet, and therefore knocking over a few more puppets into the Tourney goal. As the marionettes groaned, Jay and Carlos shared a fist-bump. "Woo-hoo! Puppet dominos!"

"Guys!" I quickly ran over, holding my hand out, and everyone climbed on. "Are you okay?"

"That was awesome!" Jane agreed. "Let's do it again!"

"No," I deadpanned, not wanting to see them get hurt again. I held them close as I ran to the others.

It seems like Zevon had Mal's jewel. She was about to be controlled again. I ran up to Evie, who was gasping as Mal was returning Jafar's staff. "Mal!" we yelled.

"That's our friend you're messing with!" Evie sneered.

"Use your tiara!"

The blunette then yanked the jewelry off her head and threw it like a boomerang. I just realized the puppets were also surrounding us, centering us in the middle of the field. Evie and I gasped as we backed up.

" _No, no, no!"_ Zevon cried as the jewel was thrown out of his hand.

" _Ka-blam!"_ Mal swung the staff like a baseball bat, and the jewels flew off the son of Yzma's hand. He was yelling as they spread its magic on him, and just like the power affected Ben, he got all covered in ice as well.

Mal raised the staff. "Now to undo your evil!" With the use of the staff, she took the life out of the puppets, and they collapsed onto the ground. She turned Audrey the duck back into a human, and restored the stands. Ben climbed up and began to drag Zevon by his frozen collar. I was laughing as I watched the son of Yzma complain, and I set the four little friends down, cheering as I high-fived the rest.

We then came up to Mal, who was speaking to Evie and threw the staff over her shoulder. "And now, there's only one thing left to do?"

"Jewel-bilee?"

"Nooo… _Jewel-bilee!"_

" _Yeah!"_ We all hooted and jumped in victory, knowing that Auradon was safe for another day.


	33. Celebration

**Short #33: Celebration**

* * *

" _Everyone, back on the carpet!"_

" _Uhh, Mal? Do you think you could do some un-spelling for our…little friends here."_

" _Haha, very funny—not."_

" _Oh, right, right…"_

* * *

We arrived at the party, safe and sound. Once everyone realized the "revoltolution" wasn't going to happen, they all recollected in the ballroom for the ceremony. We positioned the five VKs up front, and I stood at the side as I watched Ben approach them, all kingly.

"Welcome everyone to the Jewel-bilee!" he exclaimed.

"I'm so glad this is finally happening!" I couldn't help sighing.

"I know!" Lonnie smiled. Jordan gave a thumbs up. Ally squealed. Jane beamed. Audrey sighed, but she grinned as well.

Finally, our friends were getting what they deserved.

Ben bowed to them and walked towards the jewel box. "It is my great honor to give each of you your jewels!" My eyes twinkled at the sight of the stones. "…Carlos!"

"I would like to say a few words… _yes!"_

"Jay!"

The boy bit into the gem. "Sweet! It's real!"

"Freddie!"

"Wow! Heh, I've never stolen anything this nice!"

"Evie!"

"It _totally_ matches my dress!"

"And last, but most definitely not least, Mal!"

When I saw the daughter of Maleficent's gaze, I could tell she couldn't have been happier.

"Alright, bring 'em in, guys!" Carlos hooted.

"Let's do it!"

Everyone cheered as they put their jewels together, sending sparks that blasted into the air like mini indoor fireworks. It was so pretty, and we all clapped for the VKs. "This is so great!" Audrey admitted.

As Mal came up to her, I went to envelop the other four VKs in a group hug. "I'm so proud of you guys," I said.

"Awww~" Evie gave me a side hug. "Thanks for always believing in us, Pen."

"The shadow is now the light to our lives," Jay winked at me. I could only roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him. Freddie was laughing, and simply patted my shoulder.

Carlos smiled as he got near me. "I'm glad you guys are my friends," I put in, beaming.

The albino chuckled. "Yeah. I'm glad too." He suddenly seemed nervous about something, but before I could think about what, he gave me a huge bear hug. I was stunned, but not too shocked to hug him in return. I felt a phone camera click from behind me, but I didn't mind it.

" _Ugh, enough already!"_ We all looked up to see CJ swing in on her rope again. _"On with the show!"_

We all chuckled at her though. "She's not wrong," I laughed. "Come on guys! Audrey, it's our time to shine!"

"Yes!" The brunette sang, and we all laughed again, as we took our positions, and (finally) started to dance.

 _Evie: Everyone of us is more than strong enough  
But when we work together_ _(Mal: We work together)_  
 _Mal: We're a power that nothing else can touch  
Every piece makes us better_

 _Both: The road could be hard and the night could be dark  
Like a jewel, we'll shine brightly wherever we are  
Mal: If we stick to the dream, we'll never fall apart (fall apart)_

 _All: Because we're better together, stronger side-by-side  
This is the moment, it's our time  
So we're different, whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives, 'cause we're better together_

 _We are stronger  
All of us together  
Only makes us better (yeah)  
We can do whatever  
We are stronger (we're stronger)  
All of us together (together)  
Only makes us better  
We can do whatever  
Yeah!_

 _Because we're better together, stronger side-by-side  
This is the moment, it's our time  
So we're different, whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives, 'cause we're better together_

Every moment I've spent with these guys was definitely worthwhile. Every memory, each time, was always a good one. No matter what. If I didn't choose to come out of my shell in the darkness and out into the light, I'd never have been with these guys. I'd never have tried to know this side of me. There are times when I'll have a hard time finding myself…but it's alright. Like I choose to guide them, I know they will do the same for me. Even though we all have our differences…and at times we can't fully express our friendship…at least it's still there.

We gathered into a circle and raised our gems. They created even more colorful fireworks that blasted in the air, and the crowd cheered for us even louder. As the fireworks exploded in the sky outside, we gathered in one group to admire them. I was in between Jane and Evie, and we all looked at each other, smiling at the sight.

Truly, we were much better together.

And I felt, at the moment, I found the light to my world.

* * *

 **Finally, after two years, I've finally completed this!**

 **Wow, I really did a lot to finish this.**

 **Thank you all to my readers and reviewers! (especially you Charr777! This is my last shoutout for this story! Labyu! 3) I appreciate all these views, even if I don't get a lot. They still mean a lot to me c:**

 **I don't own Descendants: Wicked World, guys, but I would like to thank it for existing, or this story wouldn't have~**

 **I absolutely love Descendants. I do hope Kenny Ortega has more ideas for it! I don't want to stop watching/reading about it, and I surely want to write insert more of Penelope! Although I will try to write extra oneshots (in my other stories, "The Shadow" and "A Lost Girl" hehe), I will make sure to not lose my love for Disney's Descendants itself!**

 **Btw, the story after this is "A Lost Girl", if you didn't know yet! Look it up, thanks!**

 **This is I am a Ridaa, signing off~ At least for the story, and hopefully it's only for now! -Ridaa**


End file.
